Murder at The Gilded Stallion
by deutschkatze2006
Summary: When Castle gets recruited to go undercover at a strip club, will Beckett be able to resist him?
1. Castle, Stripper Extraordinaire

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used on ABC's Castle. If I did, there'd be less "Will they, or won't they?" shenanigans going on. They would have been going at it since the first episode, and would be still going strong today. Hope you enjoy this new story!**

Murder at The Gilded Stallion

Chapter 1:

Castle, Stripper Extraordinaire

It was a day like any other. Beckett sat completing the mountains of paperwork that had accumulated on her desk from their last case, and Castle sat in a chair opposite her. He would occasionally crack a joke in order to try to lighten Kate's mood, but all he earned was a stern glare before she returned to her paperwork. Sighing heavily, Castle returned to playing an intense game of Angry Birds on his phone while he waited for something exciting to happen. His prayers were answered when Captain Montgomery burst through the bullpen.

"Castle! Beckett! I need you in my office immediately!" he said sternly, the tone in his voice allowing no room for any kind of argument.

Sighing once again, Kate pushed back her chair and rose, turning to follow. She proceeded to take three steps before she halted, looking over her shoulder. Castle was still seated in his chair, his concentration clearly on the game before him. Kate walked back to her desk and wrenched the phone out of his hands.

"Hey!" he exclaimed indignantly. "I was close to beating my high score!"

"Later, Castle. The Captain needs us."

"I thought that was more of a "he needs you" thing, and not a "he needs the both of us" thing. After all, I'm not a cop."

"And I continue to ask myself on a daily basis as to what you're still doing here."

Castle looked at her blankly. "I'm here for research. I thought we've covered this already."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I sincerely doubt that's the reason right now. You've been following me around for what? Four years now? I should hope that you've accumulated enough research by now to write at least ten more books."

Castle scoffed. "You can't rush perfection, Kate. I want my books to be totally authentic. If I just were to write what I think you do for a living, I would be totally missing key points."

"And yet, I have never seen you write anything about the glamour of paperwork in any of your books. That's part of the job, Castle. And you're missing it."

"But paperwork's so boring! I'd lose readers if I inserted anything about tedious tasks. My readers demand excitement. That's how I become the best at what I do."

"Are we done here? Because we do still have a meeting with MY boss. You might know him. Tall, dark, powerful. Friends with the mayor, who is allowing you to stay here. Has the power to take this partnership away if you don't move your butt right now…"

"All right, fine. You've made your point. You, madam, are seriously cranky when you don't immediately get your way. You need to work on that."

Kate turned then, ignoring him and walking toward the Captain's office. Castle scrambled after her, suddenly intrigued.

"Ah, Castle. Beckett. So glad you could join me. Listen, I just got off the phone with the 18th Precinct. There have been a series of homicides in their district, and the body count keeps rising. The 18th isn't quite as equipped to handle that kind of issue, so their captain called us asking you your help. I think it would be good press for us, so on your behalf, I've accepted."

"Sir, I really appreciate the honor, but I still have a lot of paperwork to do from the last case," Kate managed.

"Which is why I'm going to saddle Karpowski with that honor of finishing everything for you for the duration of this case. Ryan and Esposito have also been freed of their duties to help you. Believe me, you're going to need all the help you can get. The case involves a strip joint by the name of The Gilded Stallion. It's run by Little Sal Moroney, who is closely linked to the Italian mob. It's not innocent bystanders that are being murdered, here. It's his male dancers. The 18th hasn't been able to get a handle on anything by trying to ask questions, so I suggested using my team to go undercover and see what we can flush out."

"Isn't that a huge liability though? And what exactly does this undercover assignment entail? We can't obviously go in there as it stands looking like cops."

"Well, I've been doing some thinking. Since all of the strippers in the joint are male, I was thinking of sending Castle in to be our eyes and ears. No one would suspect him of being linked to the police."

"But he's still a New York Times bestseller. How can you be so sure someone won't recognize him?"

"That's where I've got everything figured out. You'll go as his makeup artist. Most of the strippers in that joint come with a manager or agent of sorts. We'll change your appearance and give you a fake identity so that you won't be detected. Ryan and Esposito are working out the details now. We are suspecting that Little Sal is the ringleader in the murders, so I want your main focus to be on him. However, if you find anything useful to prove otherwise, be sure to notify us."

"So let me get this straight," Castle interrupted. "I'm to be dancing in a strip club? Undercover? So cool!"

"Sir, can I talk to Castle alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure, Beckett. Take all the time you need. We start preparations immediately. I have to go fill Ryan and Esposito on their assignments for this case anyway."

After they were alone, Kate turned to Castle. "Look, you don't have to do this. This is extremely dangerous. You could get seriously hurt."

"Why, Katherine Beckett…do I sense actual concern for my welfare?"

"I'm just thinking about the fact that you're not exactly trained for this. A lot of things could go wrong. I don't get why you're not even bothering to think about the possible consequences of doing this."

"Look, Kate. This is my chance to finally be able to get an account of what it takes to prepare for an undercover assignment. I could possibly use this for one of my books."

"And what if I can't protect you? What am I supposed to tell Alexis and Martha? That you just wanted a shot to play boy hero for a damn paycheck?"

"Mother and Alexis completely understand that what I do here is completely my choice. They know better than to say anything against me, because I'll still do whatever the hell I want at the end of the day. You want to nail this guy, don't you? Well, then let me do this."

"Fine. But the instant I sense this thing going south, I get to drag your ass out of there. It's still not your fight."

"Thanks, Kate. I'll be fine knowing you're going to be around to protect me. You're my manager in this, remember?"

"Right. But I refuse to do anything that involves seeing you naked. I'd be scarred for life."

"No, you'd be forced to think about what things you'd like for me to do to you when I'm naked. And how good I'd make you feel."

"Mighty sure of yourself there, aren't you?"

He invaded her personal space then, challenging her. "Oh yes. I'm quite adept at the art of seduction."

He held her gaze for a few more seconds, sending chills down her spine with the intensity of it. Damn, this was going to take all of her resolve just to resist the urge to jump him.

How exactly was she going to be able to resist him?

A/N: This little ficlet has been nagging at me to write it out for a while. I hope you enjoy it! I'm also starting the process of wrapping up Unwinding Beckett as well. Like this new story? Hate it? Tell me in a REVIEW!


	2. The Lady Doth Protest Too Much

Chapter 2:

The Lady Doth Protest Too Much

After Castle left for the day, Kate went in search of the one person in her life who always made her feel better in stressful situations: Lanie Parrish, Medical Examiner. Her friend seemed none too surprised to see her burst through the door of the morgue, an anxious expression etched onto her face.

"Let me guess," Lanie began, "It's Castle again."

"How did you..?" Kate countered, puzzled.

"Look, I know you. You think you normally march in here late at night with that look on your face on a regular basis? Nope. You've been fine before he came along. But ever since he walked into your life, you've been this little stress ball. So, let's have it. What did Writer Boy do this time?"

"That's just it, Lanie. I'm not sure he knows what he's doing. He could wind up getting himself in a lot of trouble."

"Okay, slow down and start from the beginning. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, this morning was going fine at first. Castle was playing Angry Birds and annoying me as usual while I was doing paperwork. Then, Captain Montgomery said he needed to see us in his office. So, we went. Turns out he needs Castle and me to go undercover at The Gilded Stallion over on 18th. Their team isn't quite as experienced at solving homicides fast enough."

"The Gilded Stallion? Isn't that a…?"

"Strip club, yes."

"And he wants you to go undercover? As what, exactly? I'm not following."

"He wants Castle to go undercover as one of the strippers to try and see what he can dig up about the murders. I'm going along as his manager."

"I guess I'm failing to see why this is a problem," Lanie answered. "What do you want me to say? That I agree that this is a terrible plan? Kate, take this as an opportunity to experience a different side of Castle. Hell, if I were you, I'd be right up front and center at the beginning of every show just to get a glimpse of that.."

"Lanie, focus. I really don't want to picture his package right now."

Lanie sighed, rolling her eyes at her friend. "Look, you really want to know what I think? I would love to know why you're so scared to let Writer Boy do this. He's a big boy Kate. I'm sure he's thought of all the consequences. Obviously, since he's accepted the role, he's completely fine with it. So, unless there's something you're not telling me, I don't know what the real issue is."

"He's not trained for this like I am. This club is run by one of the members of the Italian mob. If he says or does the wrong thing, he could get himself killed. How would I be able to explain that to Martha or Alexis? They depend on him."

"And what about you? He's your friend, but there's got to be something you're not telling me. Friends don't usually get this worked up when stuff like this happens. Friends just join in and don't even think twice. Seems to me there's something more going on here. You don't have feelings for him, do you?"

Kate scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Absolutely not! He's the most arrogant, egotistical man with the mentality of a five year old that I have ever met! How could I ever fall for someone like that? Besides, we work together. A relationship between us would never work. It would probably backfire and explode in our faces…"

"Or, it could be the most passionate thing you have ever experienced. Have you seen the way that man looks at you? Damn, girl! If I ever had a man look at me the way he looks at you, I'd swear I'd have his clothes off in ten seconds. He's constantly checking you out. He purposefully walks behind you just so he can stare at your ass. Hell, he's probably always picturing what you look like naked. The sex scenes he writes in his books don't lie. That can't be just from personal experience. He's literally telling you what would happen if you were to allow yourselves to get together!"

Kate chuckled. "Lanie, you're crazy. If he felt something for me, even the slightest….he wouldn't pull half of the crap he does."

"You want to know why he does those things? To get your attention! Guys do that stuff all the time to impress the girls they like. He just wants you to see him as something more than what you see him as now. Javier does that kind of crap all the time. I notice, of course, but I'm not going to allow him to know that I notice."

Kate smirked. "How's that going, by the way?"

"Not the point! Don't change the subject. This is not about me, this is about you. Now, as your best friend, I'm going to give you the best advice I can for this situation. I want you to go with what your primal instincts tell you on this one. I know you're attracted to him. I'm just getting tired of hearing you deny it all the time. On this assignment, I want you to give in to him. If he makes any advances toward you, don't push him away. Let him have you. You might find yourself having the time of your life."

"Lanie, you're forgetting he's supposed to be a stripper. I seriously doubt he can solely be mine on this little adventure."

"So, we go with a different tactic. Drive him crazy with his want for you. I can even help you with that."

"I'm scared to even ask this, but how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"Well, that part's easy. We have to get you an entirely new wardrobe."

"What's wrong with the clothes I currently have?"

"Girl, please. You know, for a smart girl, you lack common sense. Guys like exposure on a girl. You want the guy to fantasize about you all the time, ripping your clothes off and doing the nasty. The way you look right now works for a professional setting, but for a strip club, you're pretty much the ugly schoolmarm. We need to get you some clothes that reveal those curves you have! I know they're underneath all of that somewhere. Hell, if you do this right, I'm one hundred percent sure he won't be able to take his eyes off of you. Every dance he'll have to perform will be dedicated to you, mind, body and soul. Not that it isn't already, but you'll be more aware of it."

"He starts working with the choreographer tomorrow. His audition is Wednesday." Kate sighed, butterflies flying in her stomach at the thought.

"Wow, that's not a lot of time. Is he going to be ready by then?"

"He has to be. He doesn't have a choice now. If he screws up the audition, then we can't get a handle on the case. If that happens, more murders will surely occur. I can't have that happen. Captain Montgomery is counting on us, and I'll be damned if I let him down."

"Do you believe he can do this?"

"I don't know. I mean, I've danced only once with him before, and he wasn't that bad. But being a stripper is an entirely different ball game."

"No pun intended," Lanie laughed.

"So not funny," Kate interjected, suddenly annoyed.

"You never answered my question, though. Do you believe that he can do this? Because if I know Writer Boy, I think he needs you to tell him he can. He's probably just as nervous about this as you are."

"He's an international icon. He's used to being exposed and in the public eye. I highly doubt he's nervous."

"Oh, really? So, you don't think he gets nervous before every book signing or public appearance? Tell me, Kate, have you actually been there for him before he has to go? And yes, this time is entirely different. This time, he has to get naked in front of a lot of people. I'm pretty sure that he's never had to do something like this before."

"All right, I get your point. So what should I do?"

"Be there for him. I'd say go now, but it's getting late and you said he has to be up early for his meeting with the choreographer. My advice? Go with him in the morning. Be with him through his rehearsals. Be there for him as his friend. Offer support. I promise you, knowing that you're there for him one hundred percent will help."

"Since when did you become my therapist all of the sudden?"

"I know, right? You should have already figured out all of this on your own without me. I'm just simply stating what you already know, albeit in a sassier, I'll-take-no-crap-from-you tone. It's my duty as your best friend to keep you grounded. I know change is hard for you to deal with, and I'm just trying to help make it easier for you. If you need me at all during this case, you know where to find me. And if something happens between you and writer boy, I'd better know about it. You'd better not hide that from me! I do know how to get rid of a body and leave no trace…"

"Okay, you've made your point. Wanna do lunch after Castle's done with his rehearsals? I guess I need help with shopping."

"Girl, I'd be more than happy to help! We'll get you so sexy looking, Castle won't know what to do with himself….other than remove things with his teeth…."

"On that note, I'm leaving," Kate replied sarcastically, signaling the end of their conversation by turning to leave the morgue.

Kate struggled to process the myriad of thoughts that were now running through her brain. The images that Lanie concocted of Kate and Castle finally getting together left her with a pleasant, albeit unwelcome sensation that sizzled her body to the core.

This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

A/N: I'm so grateful to all who have responded and are loving my story so far! I decided that because you have liked it so much, I was obliged to put out another chapter. Reviews are my candy, and keep me motivated to write longer chapters/more often!


	3. Nighttime Texts and Snuggling

Chapter 3:

Nighttime Texts and Snuggling

After leaving the morgue, Kate immediately went home and readied herself for bed. She wanted to get plenty of rest for tomorrow, because she didn't know what the day would bring. She was pretty sure that being anywhere near Castle in his stripper gear while he was doing his dances was going to cause some well known issues in her sleeping hours. However, after several hours of tossing and turning, she decided to give up.

Her phone buzzed next to her on the nightstand. Lifting her head from the pillow, she gazed at the clock to see what time it was. 3 AM. Who in the hell would be texting her at this hour?

Blinking, she picked up the phone. It was from Castle.

_Hey Kate,_ it read, _are you awake?_

_Yes. What's up?_

_I can't sleep. I'm starting to get a little nervous about tomorrow. _

Kate sighed again, for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

_Do you want to talk about it?_

_Not if you're too tired. I'm just really wired all of the sudden. Mother and Alexis are gone, and they don't know about the case. I kind of miss them. _

_And what do you want me to do about it?_

_I don't know. I guess I'm starting to have doubts about this whole thing. You're right. This whole thing could be potentially dangerous for us both. I want to protect you._

Kate snorted at that, but felt compelled to reply.

_You do know that I'm the one with the gun, right? Not much can happen to me. It's you I'm worried about. _

_Look, I know this is kind of random, and you can feel free to say no. But will you come over tonight? You can take my room and I'll sleep on the couch. I think I'd feel better knowing someone was there for me….with me._

_You're a big boy, remember? I thought you weren't scared to stay at home by yourself? I don't know, Castle. That might not be such a good idea. _

_I promise if you come over, I'll be the perfect gentleman. I won't make any passes at you and leave you alone when you want to sleep. All I want right now is some company._

_And I'm supposed to believe this coming from one of the world's most sought after men? Come on, Castle. I may be dense sometimes, but I wasn't born yesterday._

_What will it take for you to believe me when I say I won't try anything?_

_Fine. If I decide to come, you owe me a day of complete silence while I do paperwork. You have no idea how annoying it is to have you constantly interrupting me. _

_Deal. So, how soon can you be over here? _

_I don't know. I haven't completely decided if I'm coming over yet or not. _

It was then that the conversation ground to a halt. Kate lay in bed alone, weighing her options. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to see if she could get him to relax, and he seemed serious enough about not wanting to fool around with her. So what was the problem?

_It's not him I'm worried about, _she thought honestly. _I'm more worried about what I'd do._

She knew that he needed his rest though, and seeing as it continued to get later in the evening, she worried that he might be too exhausted to function in the morning when it came down to learning the choreography.

Before she even realized it, she was already out of bed, getting dressed and grabbing her keys.

_Since when did I suddenly drop everything to be with this man? _ she asked herself. _I must be going crazy._

When Castle didn't hear any more word from Kate, he figured that she was simply ignoring his request. He began to chastise himself for it harshly, thinking that he might have damaged their already fragile friendship.

However, a few minutes into his argument with himself, he heard a very soft knock on the door.

_Did I just hear something? _ He dared to hope, straining to hear any more sounds of possible movement. Sure enough, the knock sounded again, slightly bolder this time. Castle sprang toward the door, praying that it was Kate. He could barely contain himself when he saw her on the other side of the door.

"Kate! You came! I didn't think you would," he exclaimed excitedly, secretly damning himself for betraying how relieved he really was.

"Yeah, well, you didn't really leave me that much of a choice, did you? I mean, it was either I came and you could relax, or I didn't and you would stay wired all night and then be exhausted in the morning. I need you as focused as possible. I can't afford for you to mess this up."

"I know, Kate. We've been over this."

"So why don't Martha and Alexis know about the case? I figured that as soon as you accepted the position, you would have told them."

"Well, with Alexis, my reasoning is easy. She's already privy enough to my social life, including sexual exploits. I don't think involving her in this one is going to make that kid any less scarred than she already is. As for Mother, well…she'd probably think it's some dumb macho stunt that I'm pulling just to get your attention."

_Which it totally is, _he added silently to himself.

"Well, isn't it?"

_Damn._

"I told you, I was doing this purely for the research. I've never done any undercover work, and this is my chance to really see what it's like. If I impress you, it's just a bonus."

She stepped up to him then, making sure that she stood close enough to where their noses touched. She watched the flash of surprise play across his features as he registered how close to her he actually stood.

"Oh, really?" she countered, narrowing her eyes in a mock menacing glare. "Are you sure about that?"

Castle took a moment to collect himself before he spoke. She was so damn close to him right now! Her scent was driving him absolutely crazy. He loved that scent on her. As he continued to watch her, she drew her lower lip between her teeth, worrying it and causing it to redden as she released it. He was suddenly tempted to lean in and soothe it with his own lips, teeth and tongue, which would surely be the most carnal of actions. He'd had a sample a few months ago when they were attempting to create a diversion to rescue Ryan and Esposito, but he never fully got to taste her the way he wanted to, the way he's always wanted.

_What in the hell has gotten into me? _Kate wondered to herself. _I need to get a grip. God, the way he's looking at me...it's almost like he wants to rip my clothes off. Not that I'd object if he wanted to...STOP!_

He stepped back from her then, breaking the spell. She blinked, almost confused at his sudden movement.

_What in the hell is going on here? _ they both contemplated separately.

Castle cleared his throat. "So, uh….do you want to watch a movie or something? I can put something in and make some popcorn while you sit on the couch."

"No popcorn, but a movie's fine. Maybe it will help you relax some. You're entirely too jumpy to be able to sleep. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"Okay. You choose the movie. Alexis has left her collection in the bookcase."

After looking through what seemed like thousands of movies, Kate finally settled on Breakfast at Tiffany's. While she settled herself on one end of the couch, Castle prepared the movie for viewing, which placed him with his back to her.

_Damn, he's got a nice ass!_

"Shit."

Castle turned to look at her, puzzled. "I'm sorry?"

Kate shook her head, simply horrified that she said anything. "Nothing. You about ready yet? I'm not getting any younger here."

"Yep," Castle replied, walking toward her and laying himself down on the other side of the couch. He noticed Kate sitting rigid a few feet away, looking completely tense and uncomfortable. He motioned to her.

"Come here."

"I'm fine where I am, thank you."

"That can't possibly be true. You don't look comfortable at all. Look, I don't bite. I'm not going to fool around with you. I just want you to be comfortable and enjoy yourself while you watch the movie."

She eyed him suspiciously, then slid toward him, stopping a few inches away.

Halfway through the movie, she reclined, half laying on top of him and snuggled into the warmth of his T shirt. His heartbeat lulled her to sleep, and one of her hands snaked underneath his shirt to touch bare skin. His arms wrapped around her, as if to protect her. He soon found himself dozing as well, comforted by her presence in his arms.

A/N: And yet another chapter! I'm so excited by the seriously overwhelming responses I've been getting ever since I've posted this story. My Droid has been going off almost nonstop with all of the emails alerting me to your responses. I love you guys so much, and appreciate the time you take to write your opinions and support. :D


	4. Did That Really Just Happen?

Chapter 4:

Did That Really Just Happen?

When Katherine Beckett cracked an eye open the next morning, she groaned in exasperation. She was shocked to find that not only had she spent the night on the couch in Castle's apartment, but that she was sleeping on top of him like it was no big deal. She began to slowly try to get up, but realized that Castle's arms banded tighter around her, almost forcing her to stay where she was. She looked at his face, which was still relaxed in a peaceful slumber. She almost hated to have to wake him, but she feared if she didn't, he'd make a bigger deal about their predicament than she already was.

"Castle, wake up," she tried, shaking him gently.

His only response was to grip her tighter and roll so that she lay underneath him. Her head connected almost painfully with the arm of the couch, and her legs were splayed almost at an uncomfortable angle to fit his body between them. His head shifted, lying directly between her breasts. Kate could feel an unwanted heat pulsing between her thighs as she processed how intimate their predicament was.

_Great,_ she thought. _My body is such a damn traitor._

It took a great deal of effort, but she managed to get her arms underneath him in order to try to shove him off her. The movement worked a little too well, for he soon unbalanced and fell off the couch, hitting the floor with an audible thud.

Castle slowly woke up then, confused at his surroundings. Craning his head upward, he found Kate lying on the couch, legs still splayed and chest heaving from exertion.

"How did I get down here?" he asked, still confused. "The last thing I remember is watching a movie with you while we were curled up on the couch."

Kate's mouth felt like she had swallowed a bag of cotton balls. Swallowing harshly, she managed a "you get very inappropriate when you're asleep", before she scrambled up off the couch to retreat to the kitchen.

She needed to do something with her hands, she realized. She was constantly fidgeting. She didn't notice Castle was behind her until he cleared his throat, the sound making her jump.

"Geez, Kate. What's with you today?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She refused to make eye contact with him, lest he were to find out how conflicted she really was.

"You're jumpy and won't even look at me. Something's wrong. Was I really THAT inappropriate?"

_No, you were wonderful, and I would love nothing more than to rip your clothes off and let you have your way with me until I can't think straight….Whoa! Where did that come from? _She thought, eyes widening as she looked up at him.

"I see. Well, I'm sorry for whatever I did. I forgot to mention that I'm a bit of a snuggler, but I guess you figured that out all on your own."

_Reassure him,_ her mind yelled at her. _He probably isn't aware of how this affected you. He thinks he did something repulsive. Fix it!_

"It's okay, Castle," she managed. "It won't ever happen again."

Castle relaxed then, heading to the bathroom while Kate hurried and made breakfast for the two of them. Castle needed all of his strength and concentration today, and she hoped that he'd be able to pull everything off.

They ate in silence, stealing glances at the other when the other wasn't looking. It was amazing how one night could change things. Both were shy and wary of the other.

Kate drove Castle to the appointed dance studio in order to be fitted for costumes and begin learning the choreography. His instructor turned out to be a huge body builder who looked to be about four times the size of Castle. She didn't want to meet him in a dark alley, that was for sure. He had dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes that gave off a no-bullshit vibe.

"Hi, I'm Brent Jameson. You must be Richard Castle. I don't know much about what's going on here. All I know is, we've got to get you prepared for auditions by this weekend. I don't have a lot of time for whining, carrying on, or playing around. You've got to be serious about this. I know it sounds bizarre, but you have no idea how many people audition for and get rejected from The Gilded Stallion. The owner is very specific and particular as to who he lets in to dance for him. Most of his dancers end up earning large amounts of money. So, enough about that…let's get you into the back room to be changed into some more appropriate attire. I trust you've never worn a G-string before, so you'll get one and wear it today during practice in order to get you used to moving in one."

Kate almost choked. _A G-string? Seriously? I can't handle Castle in regular clothes! How am I supposed to keep everything together while he's going to be practically naked in front of me? _

She shook herself, forcing her thoughts to be professional. She wasn't going to let her hormones get in the way of her doing her job.

_No matter how yummy and tempting he's going to be. And my role is his manager? Seriously?_

Kate stayed behind in the rehearsal room while Brent took Castle to find a suitable costume. Finding one, then Brent led him to a book which held several different costuming choices.

"We have the best seamstresses to make all of the costumes. Take your time and select a few, because your audition might involve you dressing up and dancing a few different times. After that, I'll help you choreograph dances that revolve around the costumes you have chosen. People like to imagine that you're the real deal, not just some guy dancing around in a costume to music. There will be props as well."

"How am I going to practice taking stuff off if I'm wearing this…?" Castle asked, indicating his attire. He had decided when he put it on that this was probably what wearing a thong feels like to women….and he didn't like it.

"I'll give you some basic tear away pants that will allow you to work on that without losing rhythm. Now, enough chitchat! Choose some costumes and get moving!"

It took him a very long time to pick something out. He kept thinking about how exposed he was going to be in front of a lot of people. He knew he was under a lot of pressure, and that only made his anxiety worse. After what seemed like hours looking at the book, he settled on three costumes that he thought would be passable. One, a Flamenco dancer, which had black tear away pants and a red shirt that could easily be removed due to Velcro keeping it closed. There was also a black hat with little red balls hanging off the brim, which would sway as he danced. Second, he picked out a cowboy outfit with black chaps and cowboy boots, with a blue shirt and black cowboy hat. For his final choice, he went with a fireman's uniform, remembering the way Kate looked at the strippers during the case they solved that had involved them going undercover. He slowly began to realize that while picking out the outfits, he had been doing so for her, analyzing every piece to see if he could get a reaction from her should he decide to wear it. He wanted so badly to drive her as crazy as she made him on a daily basis. With the way she had been acting lately, he now felt a faint glimmer of hope. He knew he had to have her, and he had to have her now.

He called for Brent, who was waiting in the next room for him to finish up. He handed him his final choices, receiving the tearaway pants to practice in. He hurriedly put them on, following Brent out into the rehearsal room.

_Big mistake._

Kate was there, sitting innocently in the chair provided for her. She looked so beautiful as she smiled as they came out. He felt himself harden instantly, and hoped to God that she wouldn't notice.

Brent didn't waste any time in getting started. He began by giving Castle some basic warm up exercises to loosen his muscles in preparation for the workout he was going to be getting. After about fifteen minutes, Brent decided that Castle was ready.

"Okay," Brent began, walking up to Castle's left side and coming to an abrupt halt, "We'll start slowly, but remember that this is going to go much faster with the music. I want you to be able to master the choreography first and find your rhythm before I throw on the music. The music could really mess you up."

Castle nodded, nervous. He caught Kate's eye, and she smiled reassuringly at him.

_You can do this,_ she seemed to be saying. _I have faith in you._

As the hours progressed, Castle seemed to be getting the movements down. As it turned out, he was a quick study. He surprised everyone, including himself. However, the hard part was still ahead. He had mastered the steps with the clothes on, but he now had to master taking the clothes off. He didn't think he could manage doing that with Kate sitting so close. It was already almost painful to have her in the room while he was performing all of the dances.

"Alright Rick. Now for the hard part. What I want you to do is turn around on your heels, take a step. Roll your hips. Repeat that three times. After the third step, I want you to pivot back to face forward, hands on your hips. As you end up toward the front, I want you to plant your right foot out about two feet from your left, with your hands still on your hips. Get your thumb in the waistband of the pants, and pull so it comes off, tossing it into the crowd. Got it? Go!"

Castle began to dance as instructed, but stopped short from taking off his takeaway pants. Something was obviously bothering the writer.

"Why'd you stop?" Brent shouted, frustrated.

"I have a slight problem," Rick said hesitantly.

"I don't really care what your problem is. The Gilded Stallion doesn't pay you to keep your clothes on, so take them off!"

"All right, but I'm just warning you….this isn't such a good idea," Rick replied.

He backed up and began again, this time looking intently at Kate. He knew this was a bad idea. When it came time for him to take off the pants, he hooked his thumbs in the waistband as instructed, pulling the pants off, twirling it over his head before throwing it away.

It was then everyone noticed the problem. A BIG problem.

Castle's G-string was a little too small, causing half of his penis and most of his balls to be visible. Kate stared, as if mesmerized by the sight of it. Nervously, she licked her lips, causing Castle's obvious erection to bob and swell in response.

"Do you see now why I didn't want to take them off? I'm a little….too exposed at present."

"We'll fix it, Rick. We obviously underestimated your size. We'll have another ready for sure by the time you have to audition."

"I'd kind of like a new one now."

"We'll see what we can do. I think we're done for the day."

Castle scrambled into the changing room to put his regular clothes back on. He knew that Kate had seen more than he intended, and he worried that she might not want to have anything to do with him.

_I wrecked everything,_ he thought. _There's not a chance in hell she's going to talk to me now. I doubt she'll even look at me._

Kate waited in the rehearsal room, images of the last few minutes playing in her head. Her thoughts shifted to a particular portion of his anatomy.

_Damn, _she thought. _He hadn't given any indication previously that he was underdeveloped, but holy hell! He's certainly a lot bigger than I expected. Not only that, but the G string was still covering a good bit of it! Not only that, but he probably knows how to use it…I wonder what it would be like…._

"I really need to stop thinking about this now," she mumbled to herself, shaking her head to clear her mind. _These thoughts can only lead to trouble. _

A/N: Okay, this chapter was a lot longer than I intended, but I couldn't stop writing! I hope that all of you who are following this story have enjoyed this latest installment. I was stuck for a bit about where to go next, but it took less time to work my way out of it than I anticipated. Anyway, see that little button below? Take a few moments and review to let me know how I'm doing. I'd really appreciate it, and could use the encouragement since I'm venturing into unknown territory by writing a case fic in the middle of character development and shippy stuff. Peace, love and all things CASKETT!


	5. Pushing Kate

Chapter 5:

Pushing Kate

Kate wasted no time in rushing out of the dance studio as fast as her legs would carry her, heading straight for the car. She knew that Castle knew that she had seen him, and she also knew that he would undoubtedly want to talk about it. Kate wasn't quite entirely sure how she could even begin to handle such a thing. Her mind flashed back again to his dance, and for a moment she allowed herself the luxury of enjoying what she had seen.

_After all, _she rationalized,_ I have to get used to seeing him dancing in a lot less clothes. It's not professional of me if I sit there gawking like a lovestruck schoolgirl every time he takes something off. Wait…where the hell did THAT come from?_

She didn't have a lot of time to freak out about her new realization, for Castle showed up at the passenger side window with his bag in hand. He tugged once on the door handle, knocking on the window as if to say, "_Hey, remember me? Your partner? Well, you've kind of….locked me out. So, let me in."_

She jumped, tapping the unlock button, and Castle immediately opened the car door and threw his bag in the backseat. For a moment, Castle was close enough for Kate to get a whiff of Castle's scent, which was a mix of recently applied deodorant, sweat, and something else that she assumed was uniquely Castle.

After making sure that he was firmly settled, she threw the car in drive and began to drive toward his loft. Neither of them said a word, both lost in their own thoughts. Castle wished that she would say something to break it. He hated the fact that something was now awkward between them. He waited for a minute more. When nothing came, he found himself speaking.

"So….we need to talk," he began hesitantly.

"About?"

"What happened back there…at the studio."

"I'm not following."

Castle sighed then, exasperated. "Look, I know you saw a lot more of me than you're used to. I can't decide if you're repulsed by me or not. I'm trying to figure you out."

"I wouldn't lose sleep over it if I were you," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I was a little surprised. So what? It's not like you have anything particularly special to scream about. I've seen a ton of mostly naked guys. It's over and done with. No big deal."

"That's not the impression I got from you at all," Castle countered, narrowing his eyes and scanning her face.

She could feel his eyes boring into her cheekbones, and it was mildly irritating her.

_Why in the hell can't he just let this go?_

"Why are you pushing this?" she argued loudly, wincing at the tone of her voice. As much as she didn't want Castle pushing the subject, she hated using what she called her "angry Kate" voice.

"Because I'm concerned about you. You're obviously uncomfortable…"

"Because you keep pushing me by wanting to talk about this when I obviously don't. So drop it! Geez!"

Pulling up to Castle's loft, Kate parked the car in her usual parking spot and turned the car off. When Castle didn't move, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was staring out the window, brow crinkled in thought.

"Are you going to get out, or what?"

"Come with me. Stay," he said. "I don't want you to leave here angry with me. I'm not completely sure what I did."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, remember? Last time you tried to flatten me."

"We weren't supposed to fall asleep on the couch. It just happened. If I had had my way, I would have carried you to the bed and we would have slept there."

"Yeah, right…like I believe that "sleeping" would actually be on your agenda, or even in your vocabulary when you have a woman staying the night with you."

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you implying that I'd be THAT guy, the one who'd take you for granted, treat you like shit, and then take advantage of you just for personal gain? I had hoped you would know me better than that by now, but obviously I'm mistaken. Have a good night, Kate, and don't bother picking me up tomorrow. I can drive my own self to the studio so as not to inconvenience you."

Getting out of the car, Castle stormed off in the direction of his loft. Kate cursed herself silently, but then followed, slamming the car door behind her. She barely made it up to his apartment before he shut the door. She quickly put a hand out to catch it, pushing it open.

"Ready for round two, Kate? I'm sorry, but I'm all out of steam. So, if that's what you want, you win."

"Why can't you just let things go?" she repeated. "Sometimes what I'm thinking about has nothing to do with you."

_Well, not entirely, _the inner Kate argued. _It has everything to do with how you feel about him._

"Look, I'm sorry. You're not being very talkative about how you're feeling. I don't have a lot to go on, so you're making me assume things. Talk to me, Kate."

Kate couldn't look at him. She was honestly afraid to. He was standing there, practically begging for her to be honest, and she was tempted. However, she was still hesitant.

"Is it because you've practically seen me as good as naked? Come on, I can't be looking all THAT bad. I work out a few times a week after we're done at the precinct."

"More like ignoring the fact that you have deadlines for your books, and you're doing everything in your power to avoid them."

"Then what else could it be? Because the only thing that seems to bother you is when I have to dance or something, or take stuff off. This really shouldn't bother you, like you said."

"What do you want me to say, Castle? That you're absolutely dreamy, and I totally want to just hop right into bed with you and have you fuck my brains out until I can't even think straight?"

"Not if you're not totally being sincere about it. If you were, I'd be totally happy with arranging something of the sort."

Kate rolled her eyes, scoffing at his offer. Even though it was highly tempting to her, she wasn't about to give in and let him know that.

"Dream on," she said finally, proud that her voice was back to a reasonable pitch and volume.

"Oh, I dream, Detective. And in all of them, you're naked at some point and enjoying every second as I pleasure you. In fact, in several of them, you're even screaming my name."

It took Kate a second to collect herself upon hearing that.

_He dreams about us? About me? You have got to be kidding me._

"You've got to be kidding me. You're just saying that so I don't leave here tonight without you getting lucky." Her eyes narrowed, and she stepped toward him.

He wasn't going to back down either. Taking a step toward her, he stopped until they were nose to nose, staring at each other. This was the ultimate staredown. There was so much to gain for the both of them, and so much to lose.

"You really think that I think you're one of _those_ women, Kate? That I could just fuck you, in my own house no less, and then expect to never see you again? Let me assure you that _this,"_ he stepped toward her then, pulling her into his arms and against him, putting one of his legs between hers and grinding his very large erection against her, "isn't for just anybody, and hasn't been for a long time."

A/N: I know, I'm evil….but I felt like I had to get a chapter out before work. Your response to my story is astounding, and I'm so grateful and excited that I'm sharing this with you and that you really love reading it as much as I love writing it. You know what to do….hit that little button and REVIEW! (They make me write all the faster, you know….)


	6. Oops, Look What Happened!

Chapter 6:

Oops, Look What Happened!

_If this happened in an old movie, or even in a different time period, I'd be swooning right now, because that's just what ladies do, _Kate thought, _because this is far too intimate. We're partners. Friends. What's happening? Why am I not resisting him? _

Castle sensed her change in mood, so he continued to press her. Gathering courage, he pulled her even closer, as if it were even possible. He watched her eyes turn a darker shade of green as he did so, and noticed the slight change in her breathing. Slowly, he ground himself against her, watching her fight her body's natural reaction to his attentions.

Slowly, he leaned toward her, licking his lips. His intent perfectly clear to her, she swallowed harshly. Although she knew that any sort of intimacy between them would ultimately change everything, she wasn't sure she could gather the strength to push him away if she tried.

_Oh God, _she thought. _He's going to kiss me._

Her eyes fluttered shut, and she turned her head away at the last possible second so his kiss landed on her cheek. That didn't seem to deter him too much though, for he quickly moved on to her neck, alternating between suckling and nibbling gently, leaving a trail of fire as he did so. She tilted her head to the side, ultimately giving him better access. She wanted so badly to give in to what they both wanted, to grab handfuls of his thick hair and press his lips to hers. She knew now that she was being seduced, and wished she had the courage to explore that. Before she realized it, he was back on his lazy journey to her lips, but again she shifted her head away from him.

Frustrated, he groaned and gently moved to her earlobe, taking it between his teeth and gently nibbling, soothing it afterwards with his tongue. Kate was aware of his hot breath fanning her ear and the side of her face.

"Why won't you let me kiss you?" he asked, trying to keep the frustration from his arousal out of his voice as much as possible.

Her eyes snapped open then, but she purposefully avoided eye contact, knowing that if she looked at him, her resolve would crumble. As much as she wanted him, she wanted something more than just sex. She felt that she had had enough of that in her lifetime. As much as she knew Castle would be more than happy to do whatever she wanted, she still couldn't figure out what exactly was stopping her.

She gently put a shaky hand on his chest, pushing so that there was some semblance of space between them. She needed space to be able to formulate a proper, coherent response.

Finding her voice, she finally answered him. "I can't. It's too intimate."

Castle jerked away from her then, as if she had slapped him. Her words surprised him, but he realized that he should have seen that coming. However, what she had said still stung. She had allowed him to touch her, kiss her neck…and she hadn't stopped him. How was any of that any less intimate? A wave of irrational anger and sexual frustration swept through him, and he grit his teeth against it.

"Too intimate? What the hell, Kate? If it were too intimate, you wouldn't have enjoyed it. Tell me you didn't, and I'll call you a liar. I know exactly what you were feeling."

""You think I don't know that I was enjoying every bit of that?" she challenged, still not wanting to meet his eyes. "I know I did. But it can't happen."

"Why not?"

She bit her lip in frustration. Castle watched that single movement, wanting nothing more than to take that cherry red lip between his own and soothe it with his own lips and tongue. He willed himself to refrain from doing so, because he knew that's not what she wanted. He'd probably end up on the floor if he tried.

"Because we're friends. Partners. If we were to start something, my judgment would automatically be compromised. I could lose my job, and you would have to leave. It would never work. Do you honestly think that I would risk what we have right now just so we could have a little fling?"

"You don't know that for sure unless you tried. Obviously you're too chicken. Let me tell you how the story would go if you let it…we'd go to work like always, keeping a low profile so you can keep your dignity. At night, I'd treat you like the queen you are. I'd make you dinner every night, rub your feet after a long day of running around in those high heeled shoes of yours. I'd worship every inch of you, mind, soul and body…with my own. The best part? You'd let me, because you'd be enjoying every minute of it."

"That's why it's just a fantasy, and nothing more, Castle. What happens if I let my guard down for a second on a case and you end up getting hurt because of it? Remember Rathbourne? You can't tell me that it won't ever happen again. I know for a fact that my emotions would be clouded because I'd be so focused on you, and not him. I need to be able to focus. And I can't do it with you looking at me like that."

"Like what? This is how I've always looked at you."

"You're full of shit."

"Such language, Detective! A lady would never say such things!" Castle exclaimed in mock horror.

"Lucky for you, I'm not quite a lady. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get home. We have another long day ahead of us."

It was then that Castle chose to advance on her, slamming her almost roughly against the door. He grabbed each wrist, kissing the pulse on each of them before pinning them above her head. Kate struggled weakly against him, trapped like a caged animal. Castle took a moment to relish in their position, feeling her pulse race faster with each passing second underneath her creamy skin.

"Castle," Kate warned, voice sounding strange. "Back off."

"You have something of mine, Kate. I want it back."

"What?"

"My sanity. All I can think about at night is doing this!"

Before she could protest, his mouth was crashing down on hers, effectively erasing any argument she might have come up with. When she finally reacted, she struggled weakly against him, trying hard not to give in to him. However, her body soon became a traitor, and her mouth opened on a moan. Castle's tongue immediately entered her mouth, beginning a dance with her own. She tasted like the sweetest of forbidden fruits to him, and he couldn't get enough. Their kisses quickly grew from hungry to purely animalistic in seconds, as if they both wanted nothing more than to devour the other.

Picking her up while still pressing her back to the door, Castle parted her thighs so that he could situate himself between them. His erection went from half-mast to fully engorged in seconds, and he pressed himself against her core in order to try to alleviate the pressure.

When Castle picked her up, Kate had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist in order to keep herself from crashing to the floor. Castle had completely ignored her wishes for them to stay platonic, and they were quickly headed for a purely animalistic fuck against the door. It occurred to her then that she really didn't care what happened between them. It felt so good to be touched this way, and she hadn't been touched with such intent in ages. He knew just how to touch her to get her whole body humming for him.

A soft cry ripped from her throat then, as Castle hit a particularly sweet spot. It seemed that she was vibrating for real now.

_Wait…vibrating? _ Her foggy mind registered, causing her to struggle anew. She broke the kiss, panting heavily.

"Castle, I think your phone's going off."

"What?"

"Your phone. It keeps vibrating."

Putting her down and reaching for his phone, the enormity of what had just transpired hit him. It was as if someone threw him in a pool of ice cold water. He immediately looked to her to apologize, but she had moved shifted away from him. He cursed himself silently, and opened his mouth to speak. However, before he could find the words to say, his phone buzzed again.

"Castle," he said roughly, trying to hide his anger from his voice.

"Whoa there, Writer Boy. What's got you all riled up? You and Beckett have another fight?" the familiar voice of Lanie asked.

"No, I was just in the middle of something. What's up?"

"Well, I won't keep you. I was actually wondering if you had heard from Kate today. We were supposed to be going shopping while you had your rehearsals today, but she never called. She's not answering her cell, nor is she at her apartment."

"She's with me."

"Oh?" Lanie couldn't hide the intrigue from her voice.

"It's not like that. We were just going over details about the case."

"Well, when you're done, tell her she needs to call me. We need to reschedule our shopping date as soon as possible!"

"All right, I will. Have a good night."

After hanging up with Lanie, Castle turned to find Kate still standing with her back to the door, a shaky hand gently running over her lips.

"Kate, I.."

"Don't. Just don't, okay? I told you this would happen, but did you listen to me? No!"

"What exactly do you think happened, Kate? Because I think we kissed, and we both enjoyed it. But if you're referring to something else, feel free to enlighten me, because I'm confused."

"This can't happen again. Ever." Kate looked at him, pleading. "I can't do this."

A/N: Damn Lanie for interrupting an incredible Casketty moment! GRR! Anyway, thank you to all of the reviewers from the last chapter, and all of the new readers who have favorited this story! My email is still getting blown up with alerts from you guys! Keep them coming, I love them! I would especially like it if I got some stellar reviews from this chapter….where do you think they'll go from here?


	7. Good 'Ol Lanie!

Chapter 7:

Good 'Ol Lanie!

"I need to go," she began, her mind slowly registering the enormity of what had just transpired between them. "I'm so sorry."

It didn't take long for Beckett to rush out of the apartment. All of her emotions were mixing up inside of her, almost making her feel nauseous. Before she could close the door behind her, she managed to catch a glimpse of Castle, still frozen in place, looking like someone had just run over his puppy.

_And I'm the one who put it there. I kissed Castle. We kissed. How am I supposed to work with him after this? _

Shaking herself slightly, she tried to think of something else, but to no avail. Frustrated with herself, she allowed herself to relive it.

_Face it, Kate. You liked it. And that scares you._

"Damn!" she groaned, pulling out her phone. She quickly dialed Lanie's number, hoping that her friend would answer. Her prayers were soon answered; because her best friend's cheery voice seemed to spring out from the phone.

"Hey girl!" Lanie said happily. "What's up? Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all day. I even called Writer Boy looking for you. Man, did he sound PISSED! It was almost like I interrupted one of his conquests or something."

"I need to see you, actually. Are you busy?"

"Sure, hon. What's wrong?"

"That's what I was going to talk to you about when I get there."

"Do I need to have tissues and a gallon of ice cream ready?"

"No, I'm not that upset. I'm more confused, if that makes any sense. Anyway, I should be there in about ten minutes. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Just give me a buzz as usual and I'll let you in."

After hanging up with Lanie, Kate went to her car and began driving to Lanie's apartment. Her phone buzzed, signaling she had a phone call. Seeing Castle's name on caller ID, she hovered hesitantly over the answering button before declining the call altogether. She decided that she really needed to talk to Lanie before she had any sort of interaction with Castle again. She was in far too fragile a state of mind for anything good to come out of her mouth.

As if sensing that Kate was standing right outside the door, Lanie opened it to find her having an internal battle with herself.

"You gonna come in, or just _stand_ there?" she inquired, pausing to look Kate up and down as she entered before shutting the door. "By the way, you look like hell."

"Thanks, that's comforting," Kate shot back, wincing at the bite in her tone.

"Whoa, calm down there, Killer. What's got you all twisted? I thought we were supposed to go shopping, but you stood me up."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. Castle texted me at 3 this morning because he couldn't relax enough to go to sleep. Naturally, I went over there to try to help."

"Oh, I'm sure you helped him….in one way or another," Lanie said smugly, giving her a knowing look.

"Okay, before you start thinking we had sex or something, we didn't. We started out by watching a movie, and we ended up falling asleep together on the couch."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Well, originally, I was curled up on top of him, but when I tried to move, he flipped us so I was underneath him. It was too intimate. I flipped him off the couch and onto the floor."

"What did he say about it?"

"He apologized, and I assured him that it would never happen again. And then there was this morning at the dance studio. Castle had to wear a G String. He stopped when he had to wear the cover over it. He didn't want to take it off. He kept saying that it wasn't a good idea, and he looked right at me as he said it."

"So what was wrong?"

"Well, he finally was forced to take it off. And he did."

"So what was the big deal? Just because you were in the room, or what?"

"Well," Kate hesitated, biting her lip. "His G String was entirely too small, and he was pretty much popping out everywhere. Apparently, he's a lot bigger than everyone expected."

"Holy shit! So you actually saw it? No wonder why Writer Boy's so cocky! He's got every reason to be!"

"I didn't see it in its entirety, no. There was still a good bit hidden by his G String, but I got pretty much a good show, yeah."

"What did he do afterwards?"

"I don't know. I left the room in a pretty big hurry. He was mortified! I wasn't about to shame him any further. He honestly tried pretty hard to stop himself from having to be THAT exposed."

"Yeah, but he was dancing in front of you, the object of all of his fantasies."

"Lanie, you're being completely ridiculous."

"So then what?"

"We went back to his place. He had been trying to get me to talk about what had just happened the entire time, and I really didn't want to. So, naturally we argued. We took it upstairs to his apartment because he was pissing me off."

"He pisses you off on almost an hourly basis, if not more frequent than that. You really need a better excuse."

"I don't know how it happened, but he suddenly had me crushed against him…and he was kissing me."

"You kissed him? Whoa, that IS big. How was it?"

"Passionate. He was so angry with me when he did it. I refused to talk about things with him because we're just partners. Partners shouldn't really notice or care about certain things. They should just do their job to the best of their abilities."

"Oh geez. You honestly gave him the "we're just partners" speech? I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you've never been "just partners" to each other. I mean, have you seen the way he looks at you? It's like he's trying to devour you with his eyes. He follows you around like a lost puppy. The man is head over heels for you."

"We practically had sex up against his door."

"WHAT? What stopped you?"

"Technically…and don't think I'm mad in any way…" Kate stopped, swallowing hard before continuing, "…you did."

"What?"

"You called before things got…hot and heavy."

"So THAT'S why Castle sounded so pissed! I figured I was interrupting something, but I never figured it was with you. Damn, girl! I feel really bad now! You could have been getting your freak on had I not called!"

"No, it's okay. Really, it really is. I'm glad you did."

"Why? Don't you want to see where this can take you?"

"Don't shoot me for saying this, but I'm honestly not sure. I mean, the primal side of me is yelling at me for ever saying otherwise. I don't want to lose him. I know I'm being such an illogical freak about it…"

"Then you should probably stop that."

"But I know that sex changes everything. I don't want for anything to ruin our friendship. I just feel like if we have sex, that's all he'll ever want out of me."

"Do you really think so little of him?"

"That's just it! I think too much of him or about him! He's invading my sleep and waking hours. I'm completely immersed in him at work, he visits on the weekends…"

"Sounds like dating to me."

"I know. And this case isn't helping either of us. Maybe I should just make Karpowski work with him. Every time I'm going to see him now, all I'm going to think about is how I want to tear off every bit of his clothing and see what he's really got."

"And you know, he'd probably let you. Look, I'd go back there and talk to him about things. If you're worried, he could probably help you relax. You're so tense right now. If you don't work this out, this case isn't going to get solved because your cover would easily get blown."

"So you're basically telling me to sleep with Castle for the sake of this case?"

"Hey, if that's what you're getting from this, then sure. But what I really meant is, don't block yourself from exploring things with him if the opportunity were to ever present itself again. You'll live to regret it if you do. Now, enough with this! I'm hungry and am feeling like a girl's night. No more talk of Castle is allowed!"

A/N: What did you think? Thanks to all for the reviews and responses. I'm so overwhelmed right now that I'm blushing. Will Kate let herself go and give in to Castle? REVIEW!


	8. What Have I Done To Deserve This?

Chapter 8:

What Have I Done To Deserve This?

_Three days._

Three days had passed since Kate had last seen Castle. She told herself that it was because he needed to focus on the task at hand.

_Liar,_ her subconscious screamed. _You kissed each other, and now you're freaking out._

It was true. She was worried that everything between them was ruined. She busied herself instead with the case, trying to learn everything there was to know before Castle's audition. Brent had called and said that The Gilded Stallion was willing to let him audition on Saturday.

_Tomorrow,_ she thought, biting her lip. _I really hope Castle's ready and won't screw this up._

The ringing of her cell phone jerked her out of her reverie. Checking the caller ID, she sighed heavily.

_Speak of the devil, _she thought. _I think I spoke too soon._

"Beckett," she answered, trying to keep herself from sounding too jittery.

"Kate, it's Brent. It's about Castle. I haven't been able to get him to focus the last few days. You haven't been here to see…"

"I know," she replied. "I've been busy. With work, actually. I've been trying to see if there were any leads that might help us before we actually got started."

"Well, can you talk with him? Because nothing I say seems to be getting through that thick skull of his. He just shrugs it off and ignores me."

Kate snorted, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "What? And you think I have some mystical magic powers that will help you get through to him? Listen, I've known him for years. He doesn't really listen to anyone when he's made up his mind about something. He rarely even listens to me when I tell him he has to stay in the car when I have to go chase down a felon. So what leads you to believe that he'd listen to me?"

"He's been asking where you are, and acting like someone kicked his puppy. Listen, the only thing I'm really after is making sure that his ass is ready to go on stage tomorrow. From the look of things, he's not even ready to put on a ballet recital where his peers are a bunch of three year olds."

She sighed, pinching her fingers together on the bridge of her nose in thought. "All right, I'll come down and see what I can do. However, don't expect that anything will change."

"Hey, I'm just glad I'm talking to an adult. He's such a child!"

"Try working with him all day for three years. You'll be really sick of him then."

When she arrived at the studio, the place looked deserted. No music was playing, and no one was rushing about. Concerned, she rushed to the practice room that had been set aside for Castle's rehearsals. She was greeted by the familiar head of Castle, who was lying on the floor of the room studying ceiling tiles.

"Castle," she began cautiously, stepping slowly towards him.

"Three days," the gravelly sound of his voice replied, half challenging and mocking her.

"What?"

"It's been three days, Kate. I haven't heard a word from you."

"I've been busy," Kate lied.

"Liar."

"What the hell are you talking about? I've been trying to see if there was something that would pop up in order to make your work easier. Then I get a call from Brent saying that you're being difficult and refuse to work. So you tell me what's going on, because you've got my full attention."

With the speed of a jungle cat, Castle was suddenly upright and advancing on her. It took all of her efforts not to back away. His eyes were almost black with anger.

"I called the precinct several times looking for you. Do you know how much stress I'm under just by doing this? Because I don't think you do. I needed my best friend, Kate. And you refused to even answer the damn phone. When I asked the boys to speak to you, they said that you didn't want to talk to me. So you tell me what's going on. I'd love to hear it."

Kate licked her lips, trying to find the right words to say to placate him. She had never seen him so angry before, and it made her uncomfortable.

"You want to know what's been wrong with me? Fine! You kissed me. We kissed. And I'm having a little trouble dealing with it. It shouldn't have happened. It was a huge mistake. Yeah, I was a little immature for running off on you like I had, but I didn't want you to think that it meant anything."

"You want to play this game, Kate? The one where we both try to ignore our primal urges and act like we're not attracted to each other? Because I know what kissing you felt like. It was the best thing I have ever done in my life, unless you count making Alexis. However, I know the one thing you're hiding from all of this. You felt something. I felt you come alive in my arms. You kissed me back, let me touch you…"

"So? That doesn't mean anything. You're making a big deal out of nothing, Castle. It was a moment, and yeah, I'm not going to deny it. But you're wrong if you think it meant something."

Taking another predatory step toward her, Castle realized that he was suddenly becoming angry with Kate's dismissal. He was just about to take hold of her, shake her, do _something _in order to get his hands on her again in order to prove her wrong….when there was a knock on the practice room door.

"Carnage over?" Brent asked hesitantly, cautiously taking a few steps into the room. "I hope you two didn't make too much of a mess of one another. I'd hate to have to clean blood out of my nice clean floor."

Never taking his eyes off of hers, Castle responded, "Yeah. We're done here. Kate was just leaving. I needed that little pep talk from her. It really shook me up."

Brent began to say something in response, but thought better of it. Something was definitely going on between them, but he wasn't about to pry. The tone of Castle's voice called for an end to the conversation.

_My God, _Brent thought. _What would have been happening if I hadn't have come in here? These two look like they want to eat each other alive. _

Taking back a step while holding her gaze, Castle gave Kate the room she needed to get around him. She turned to leave, but Castle's hand closed around her wrist in a tight grip, pulling her back toward him.

"We're going to talk about this Kate," he said. "You're not getting away from me that easily. Come to my place tonight after I'm done here. And if you don't show, I'll come looking for you. Either way, we're going to finish this."

Kate's heartbeat pounded quickly, and she prayed that Castle wasn't able to feel how his words were affecting her. She found herself nodding, which seemed to placate him enough to let go of her wrist. She exited the practice room, closing the door behind her and leaning onto it for support.

_What in the hell have I gotten myself into? _she wondered.

A/N: So sorry for the delay! I've been having to work very early in the morning, so I've been sleeping a lot to try to prepare myself for the day. I hope you enjoyed this latest installment! What do you think will happen when Kate has to talk to Castle tonight? Sound off in a REVIEW! (Also, I would have posted this earlier, but the site kept giving me an error message saying that it didn't exist. Clearly, it does! LOL


	9. Oh Crap, I'm In Trouble

Chapter 9:

Oh Crap, I'm in Trouble

As predicted, Kate didn't show at Castle's apartment.

_Figures,_ Castle thought to himself. _She's always going to run away from me. I guess I'll just have to chase her._

Before he even knew what was happening, Castle was in his car driving toward Kate's apartment. All rational thought flew out the window. He managed to stop for a moment to buy a small bouquet of flowers, thinking that this small gesture would be perceived as a peace offering. He wasn't completely sure why he needed it, but she seemed so skittish around him since _the incident_ that he didn't want to scare her.

Finally arriving, he swung the car into an empty parking space and jumped out, locking the door and bolting for the entrance to the complex. The chill in the air was enough to make his already frazzled nerves even worse.

It took him around thirty seconds to bound up the stairs before he found himself standing at her door. He cautiously knocked on the door and waited, praying she was home so that he wouldn't lose his nerve.

When she finally opened the door, she seemed surprised to find him standing there. She gave him a puzzled look, but moved aside and let him in to her apartment, taking the flowers and placing them in an empty vase on the table by the door.

The scent of cherries greeted him as he passed her, and he stopped for a moment to inhale and enjoy it. He would always love that scent, filing it away in his memory in case his visit suddenly became an unwelcome one. He noticed she was dressed for bed, her red silk pajamas caressing her skin as a lover would, as he would. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her tight derriere as she turned to shut the door.

When she closed the door and finally faced him, she found herself all but crowded against it. Electricity crackled between them as he pressed impossibly closer, reaching an arm behind her to pull her to him and using a leg to slide between hers.

"What the hell, Rick?" she began, cursing herself for how shaky her voice sounded. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't show up like I asked you to, Kate. I told you I'd chase you if you avoided me, so here I am."

"Maybe I didn't want to see you. Ever think about that?"

"Liar. You're chicken."

"Oh really?" she snorted, rolling her eyes and giving him a shove to try to dislodge him. His closeness was unnerving, but she knew she had to stand her ground. There was no way in hell Rick Castle was going to pull a fast one on her.

Her shove surprised him, but he held his ground. He wasn't willing to give up any more than she was willing to give in. He switched to a different tactic then, choosing to rattle the foundations of her resolve a bit. He drew impossibly closer to her, his breath feathering gently against her lips. Kate closed her eyes in response, trying to collect herself.

"The one thing I don't get," he growled, his tone making her eyes snap open to meet his, "is how you can stand there and look at me, and tell me that kissing you was a mistake. Because it wasn't. I felt you respond to me, and it was heaven. I would very much like to do it again. I can also tell that you want that too. In fact, you wouldn't mind if we did it right now."

"In your dreams," Kate replied as she shoved him again, giving her enough space to slide underneath his arm and begin to walk away. Before she could get too far away from him, he spoke again.

"In my dreams, things are different. However, I prefer the reality much better. You can't hold a dream, and you can manipulate the ending."

She whirled around then, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. "Keep dreaming, then. Because it sounds like your dream Kate is better than the reality."

"You see, that's not true at all. Maybe I like a little resistance. Sure, taking what you want without a fight is always a good thing too, but where's the fun if you don't exactly have to work for what you want?"

"When we kiss again, are you actually going to leave me alone? Or are you going to be a giant pain in my ass? Because if that's all you want," she said as she walked toward him, "then I'll satisfy your morbid curiosity."

"Go ahead. Try and see if you can rock my world. I personally don't think you can."

Kate rolled her eyes, her annoyance with Castle sending tiny shockwaves throughout her body. She advanced on him until she stood nose to nose with him, her gaze never leaving his. For a second, he regretted goading her. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

However, the instant her lips touched his, all rational thought flew out the window. It was different than the kiss that they had previously shared. The former had heat and passion, whereas this one was something else entirely. She seemed to be taking her time, exploring his lips while still igniting sparks of heat throughout his body.

His hands, which had stayed completely idle at the beginning of this exchange, began to wind themselves in her hair. He gently pulled, separating their mouths so that he could attack the exposed skin on her neck with gentle nips and suckling kisses.

The instant that his teeth scraped her skin, Kate let out her breath in a hiss. Castle had never heard the noises coming from her from anyone else. She was constantly letting out deep moans as his kisses blazed a trail along her skin from lips to neck, and up to the skin behind her ear. He knew for certain that the more that she continued to make those sounds, the more he wanted to hear another come after it. He never wanted it to stop.

He moved her hair to the side, and she responded by tilting her head to give him better access. Her whole body felt like she was flying through a storm, swift and climbing towards something she couldn't quite name.

Suddenly, he felt himself stopping, letting go of her and thrusting her away from him abruptly. He couldn't believe it. Castle waited patiently for her to look at him while trying to control his hormones and breathing at once. He wasn't going to mess things up between them, and he knew that if things were to progress as they were, she would most seemingly regret it. Hell, she might even shut him out. He chastised himself mentally again for having goaded her in to doing this. He wanted her to kiss him on her own terms because _she_ wanted to, not because _he_ commanded her to.

"What the hell, Castle?" Kate inquired, an eyebrow jutting upward in question. Honestly, she was highly confused. Had he not ordered her to kiss him? It was what he wanted, so why stop her?

"Kate, I can't let you do this. You didn't really want to in the first place, and I'm sorry for forcing you. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"I can't deny that, but I shouldn't be forcing you into situations where you're not exactly comfortable. So, from here on out, I'm letting you make all the shots. If you never want to kiss me again, it's fine. It's what you want. I just don't want to feel like I'm manipulating you into doing what I want."

"Are you kidding me right now? I was so damn close to having an orgasm from your damn mouth on my neck! I'm pissed that you stopped, but now I'm even more pissed that you'd even think that I don't have complete control of myself around you. If I didn't want to in the first place, what makes you think I would have even let you so much as touch me? You know I could kick your ass in about two seconds flat."

"So what exactly is going on between us, then? Because lately it seems that I can't even get you out of my head."

Kate scoffed slightly. "That sounds like something out of a bad romance novel or movie."

His eyes narrowed, suddenly irritated. "You know how I feel about you. I'm going to give you some time to think about it."

Kate's brow furrowed in confusion. "About what?"

"About whether you want to be in a relationship with me or not. Basically, can we cut the crap, please? I don't think I can stand another night with blue balls."

Kate rolled her eyes again, letting out a breath. "Fine. If it will get you to go away and give me my space, I'll think about it. However, I'm not going to be telling you my final decision until after the case is over. We still have work to do, remember? The killer is still out there, so we have work to do. Now, your audition is tomorrow. You should probably go home and get some rest."

"Fine." Feeling bold, he walked right up to her, intending on making it look like he was leaving without a fight. However, the instant he got close enough, he grabbed her. Before she could protest, he gave her the briefest of kisses, so brief that she barely even noticed that it had happened except for the fact that her lips tingled afterwards. He quietly exited her apartment and headed home to his own.

Kate stood there for a few moments, slightly dumbfounded.

_Oh shit, _she thought to herself, _I'm in deep trouble with this one._

A/N: So incredibly sorry that this has taken so long to post! Thanks to all who have been supporting me throughout the hiatus….the reviews I got from the last chapter brought me to tears. I love you all so much! I finally got this out while I'm on bed rest from mono….I've been misdiagnosed several times with something else, so by the time anyone figured out it was mono I was extremely sick (it took 2.5 months to find the right diagnosis). I apologize if this chapter doesn't exactly make sense. I am kind of catching up on rest.


	10. Unwanted Thoughts and Feelings

Chapter 10:

Unwanted Thoughts and Feelings

After Castle left, Kate decided to try and get some rest. She knew that tomorrow was destined to be a long day for both of them, and she hoped to God that Castle wouldn't screw up. Part of her chastised herself for thinking that he would, but she knew that he was under an incredible amount of pressure by even taking on this job. Kate turned on her television, intent on finding something to watch. _Gone with the Wind_ was playing, so she took the opportunity to settle in for the night. Closing her eyes, she tossed and turned for what seemed like several hours before drifting into a restless slumber.

_She was somewhere else. She was someone else. Everything seemed much clearer somehow. Kate found herself in an old house, decorated in what seemed to be furniture straight out of the mid 1800s. Blinking harshly in order to make sure that all of this was real, she glanced around. Two large French doors opened and led out onto a balcony, and she took the time to survey the land before her. Somewhere in the distance, she heard dogs barking madly. Someone was coming. Kate heard a sound from inside her room, and she turned to see Mammy rushing about, looking for her. Her maid tried not to look flustered, but she was failing miserably at it. _

"_Miss Kate," she began, "You have a gentleman caller. Rhett Butler is here to see you."_

_Kate reentered the room and allowed Mammy to busy herself with attempting to get her ready. She felt odd, like she knew who Richard was, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She was shoved into a dress of the deepest crimson, and the skirts themselves ruffled and seemed to widen endlessly due to the corset she wore, which did nothing but accentuate her breasts, decrease her waistline, and make her virtually unable to breathe. She left her neck free of jewelry, but sought a pair of ruby earrings. Her hair was pinned in soft, romantic curls down her back. When she was sure she was ready, she exited the room and headed straight for the landing. _

_He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. Rhett Butler. He wore a simple black suit with the top two buttons undone on his shirt. His eyes never left hers as she floated down the stairs toward him, a kind smile plastered onto her face. She wasn't completely sure what he was doing here, but she'd at least attempt to play nice. _

_She took his outstretched arm and walked with him out into the family garden. A maze of trees and hedges lay before them, and he led her inside. Everything seemed to move at a quicker pace for a second, for his lips had somehow found hers. His lips were soft and warm, caressing hers to open to the passion he wanted to give her. For once in her life, she let herself go, wrapping her hands around his neck and hanging on for dear life._

_Lord, that man could kiss._

_That wasn't all. His lips blazed a trail down her neck to the tops of her breasts, and he allowed his tongue to slip in between them, sampling sweat and a taste that was uniquely hers. _

_She wanted to see his face. This was so surreal. This place, the man before her, everything about it…nothing seemed real. _

_Taking his head in her hands, she gently pulled him up so she could look in his eyes. When she did, however, she found that she no longer was looking into the eyes of Rhett Butler. What she saw was Rick Castle, her partner and friend. _

_Closing her eyes, she leaned in for another kiss. Before their lips met, a gunshot sounded from some unknown place in the night. _

Kate awoke with a start, hands flying immediately to her mouth. She could have sworn that she still felt Castle's lips on hers, and her body burned for him. Damn, she needed release. This case was going to kill her.

An angry pounding sounded at her door. Frowning, Kate slid out of bed to answer it. Esposito and Ryan were standing there, arms crossed and frowning.

"You're late," Esposito growled, pushing past her to enter her apartment. "Montgomery is already pissed off about it."

"Why? What time is it?" she replied, rushing around looking for her father's watch.

"Almost nine. You were supposed to report to the salon an hour ago in order to be fitted with your disguise. Castle is almost done and has to report at eleven for his audition. You are supposed to go with him, but Ryan's going instead."

"Yeah, but I'm the one supposed to be protecting him."

"Not anymore. Gates is so pissed off with you right now, she gave the assignment to Ryan. Come on, girl, this isn't like you. What's going on?"

"I don't know, Espo. I feel like this case is one huge accident waiting to happen. I've been worried that he's going to get himself killed if he even goes out there. And then what? I'd have to be responsible for explaining to Martha and Alexis…and maybe even his damn publisher…about what happened to him. And I couldn't live with that."

"Look, Ryan and I will make sure he's fine the entire time he's on this assignment. If you're that worried, you could always come check on him at the club when he's performing, or maybe even pay for a private session…"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Funny."

"Hey, I'm just offering a friendly suggestion. I just thought it might make you feel a little better about all of this."

"I'm not paying for a private session with Castle. That implies we'd be doing something completely different than what would really be happening."

"Hey, that's your prerogative."

"You've been around Lanie entirely too much. You're officially starting to sound like her."

Esposito shrugged, sighing heavily. "Can you blame us? We're just tired of watching the two of you do this extremely exhausting dance."

"It's not my fault that you see something that's not there. I would never go for someone who didn't really love me back. He's always got a personal harem following him around. It's disgusting."

"What harem? The only one I see lately is the one that includes only you, Alexis and Martha. And I don't really think Alexis and Martha really count because they're related."

"He'd never be able to commit to just one woman. There'd be too many temptations out there. I could never compete with that, much less make him give it up."

"What makes you think that he wouldn't do just about anything for you? The man follows you around like a puppy. You have him so unbelievably wrapped around your little finger that it's almost disgusting."

Kate scoffed. "Let's turn that finger around, shall we? Because as I recall, every time Lanie calls, you're off like a shot. So Castle's not the only one who's whipped here."

Esposito sighed. "Just promise me you'll at least think about it. He's going to be very nervous and on edge now that you're not going to be around. I think he was kind of counting on you to have his back."

"I do have his back. Always! Shouldn't he know that by now?"

"With the way he's been acting today, I'd guess not. Look, I've got to go. I have to help Ryan get the details on the case. Just promise me that you'll at least think about what I said. He needs you."

Kate rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Fine. I promise."

"Good. I'll at least keep you informed to let you know he's okay. I hate this for you both; I really do."

"Thanks. I know you'll keep him safe."

With that, Esposito turned and left, leaving Kate alone with her thoughts in her apartment. Between that odd dream and her discussion with Esposito, she didn't exactly know what to think anymore.

A/N: Here's the latest installment! It's a bit random, but the idea came to me and I couldn't NOT write it. So what do you think will happen next? Will Kate go to the club and/or pay for a private session now that she knows she's off the case? Tell me in a review!


	11. Continuing Alone

Chapter 11:

Continuing Alone

Esposito immediately made the direct route to Castle's apartment upon departing from Kate's. Although he would never admit it out loud, his heart was breaking for the two of them. They both clearly cared deeply for one another. He just wished that they both would come to their senses and stop being so stubborn about seeing it. He had Castle to think about now, and a promise to fulfill.

Reaching the loft, he pulled out his phone and dialed Castle's number. After a few rings, Alexis answered.

"Hey, it's Esposito. Can you let me in?" he said quickly, ignoring Alexis's greeting.

"Sure, Detective. Where's Kate? She was supposed to be here this morning before she left for her appointment. She never showed, and Dad is really worried."

"I'm here to talk to him about it, actually. There's been a change of plans."

"Is she okay? Did something happen to her?"

"Nah, she's fine. Don't worry. I'll explain everything to your dad when I get inside."

It didn't take long for Esposito to make it up to Castle's doorstep, but Alexis was already waiting outside the door to greet him. Her arms were crossed, and she wore an anxious expression on her face.

"He won't calm down," she began, the worry she was feeling seeping through. "Beckett won't answer her phone, and he's all twisted. He refuses to leave without at least talking to her first and seeing if she really is all right. I told him she's fine, but he refuses to believe me."

"You have to know she'd be here if she could," he replied, trying to reassure her. "But Montgomery has every right to pull her for not showing up. You have to know we'll do everything we can to protect him."

Alexis sighed. "I do. I trust you. I just felt happier and more reassured when she was going to look after him."

Esposito scoffed. "And why is that? Are you afraid that he'll somehow get himself into trouble?"

Alexis shook her head. "No. I guess I'm more okay with her because she's so invested in him. He's invested in her as well. They kind of watch out for each other. I've never seen my dad so happy with anything before. Ever since he met Beckett, it's like a light switched on inside of him. He's focused. He seems happy to get up in the morning and go to the precinct because he enjoys being involved in something bigger than he is. I'm grateful for that. I'm just afraid that if something happens and she's not there to protect him, something inside him will break."

"Alexis, you've got to give your dad more credit than that. Look, Beckett's like a sister to me. You didn't get to see it this morning, but when we went to go get her, she was a wreck. She's been extremely worried about him and this case, making sure every detail is perfect so that he doesn't get hurt. She cares for him too, although she probably will never admit it. Look, I'll tell you the exact same thing I told Beckett this morning: I promise you that Ryan and I will do everything in our power to make sure he comes home safe."

"Is there a way that Beckett can still be involved in the case without really being involved in anything?"

"Not really. I would prefer to spare you the details, but your dad is going undercover as a stripper. The only way she'd even be able to get near him is by either coming to the club, or buying private dances."

Alexis held up a hand to stop him. "Okay, eww. Sorry I even asked."

"Yeah, sorry kiddo. We'll figure something out. Don't worry."

Alexis moved out of the way then, granting Esposito access to the apartment.

"I think he's in the study," she told him as she started up the stairs to her bedroom, "that's where I saw him last."

Esposito walked briskly to the study, bracing himself mentally for what he would find there. Castle stood at the window, staring out into the city.

"She won't answer her phone," he began, the tone in his voice almost broken. "I need to talk to her…hear her voice. I need to know she's all right. I can't do this without it."

"I know," Esposito responded softly, pulling out his phone and dialing Kate's number. "I'll see what I can do for you."

When Kate picked up, Esposito rushed to stop her from disconnecting the call. "Kate, please talk to him. He won't do this unless you talk to him first."

There was a heavy sigh on the other end before she answered. "Javier, I screwed up today. I'm supposed to be the one protecting him, not you or Ryan. I'm ashamed. I don't know what I'm supposed to tell him."

"Why don't you be completely honest for once in your life? Tell him how you feel."

"Because I don't really know how I feel about him? I guess I was using this case to help me figure that out."

Esposito sighed. "I'm going to hand over the phone now. Please talk to him."

Handing Castle the phone, he watched the writer hesitate before answering.

"Kate?" he asked softly. "What's wrong? Did I do something…?"

"No," she rushed to reassure him. "You didn't. You've been great this whole time."

"Then what's wrong? Esposito says you're no longer working this case with me. Did something happen?"

"Not really. I just had a lot of trouble going to sleep last night. This case is huge, and I guess that I was a little worried that we might not be able to pull this off. Listen, you'll be fine with Ryan and Esposito. They're going to be informing me about everything anyway."

"I know, I heard. I just wanted you to be here with me. I've never done this before. You're my partner. You're supposed to have my back. I want you."

_I want you._

Those three little words sent chills down her spine. She knew he didn't mean it the way that it sounded, but she couldn't help thinking that way. Damn, this man had an effect on her. If he were here in person, she was sure she would jump his bones. Her mind flashed to their last kiss they shared, and she reveled in the passion for a moment. She could almost feel his lips on hers, body pressing as close as he dared…

"Kate? Are you still there?"

Shaking herself mentally, she rushed to answer, damning herself for how aroused she sounded. "Yeah, I'm still here. I'm busy with housework. I've been kind of neglecting it lately."

"Can I come see you later? After my audition, I mean? I'd really like to see you."

"Castle, you just saw me yesterday."

"I know, but I'm nervous. Being around you would help me calm down."

"All right then. Come by if you can. I'll be around. If I don't answer, you have my number. Good luck today."

"Thanks. And Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"I meant what I said earlier. I do want you."

After that, he hung up the phone, leaving Beckett to do nothing but stare at it. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

_Oh shit, _she cursed herself. _What are we doing?_

A/N: Another fantastic update before work! Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited me or my story, or put this on alert. You guys all make me smile. Sorry if this chapter was kind of slow, but the next one involves his AUDITION! Hope he makes it…..


	12. Feelings and Notes

Chapter 12:

Feelings and Notes

After hanging up with Castle, Kate took it upon herself to call Lanie. Castle's words kept ringing in her mind as she waited impatiently for her friend to answer.

"This better be good, girl," her best friend's tired voice greeted her. "I just got back from the gym and need to shower….and take a nap."

"Sorry, Lanie. I can call back later…" Kate began, but was interrupted by an exasperated sigh on the other end.

"Look, Kate. I know you called me about something that's on your mind. Something must have happened. What's wrong?"

"It's Castle. He's going to mess this whole undercover operation up. Say what you want, but I can just feel it."

"So what if he does? You're not on the case anymore. He's Kevin and Javier's problem now. You should be happy for once that you're not having to deal with his shenanigans."

"I know, but you should have heard him when I talked to him earlier. He seemed off somehow. Rejected. And I feel like I'm the one who put that tone in his voice there."

"Okay, you lost me. What exactly did he say?"

"He said that Esposito told him I was off the case, and that he was upset because I was supposed to have his back like I always do. I know we're a team. I know he counts on me. I just feel like there's so much more to us than that lately. I mean, I know I care about him, but I guess now I'm starting to second guess just HOW much I care about him."

"Have you told him that? That you care about him, I mean?"

"Not lately. I guess with everything that's been going on, I've been wigging out on him a lot. I hate that. I've never not been able to tell him how I feel about anything before. This shouldn't be any different."

"That may be true," Lanie interjected suddenly, "but then again, you've never tried to talk to him about being more than friends, either."

"Well, he told me what he wants. He wants the real thing with me. A relationship."

"And that scares you," Lanie continued, beginning to see the whole picture, "Why is that?"

"I still don't trust myself enough to let go. I mean, I've been in relationships before. I've loved before."

"This is different though. You and Castle have been through hell and high water together. And you know what? He never abandoned you, even for a second. When you're hurting, so is he. And there's something I know for sure, even if you don't. I've never seen you be happy with anyone else but him. He may irritate you, but in the end, you know you love having him around."

"I told him we'd talk about things when all of this is over, though. I didn't want him to be distracted from doing his job."

"Kate, honey. You're not being there for him right now is probably doing more harm than good. You didn't even talk to him before any of this happened. You just kind of left him in the dark. So he has every right to feel the way he does. All I'm going to tell you is this: you need to write down everything you're feeling, even if you're not completely sure if anything makes sense. I'm coming over in an hour and picking up what you've written to take it to him. He needs this, Kate. You may dispute this all you want, but you're pretty much his entire world. I mean, he loves his family, but I've never seen him away from you longer than two minutes when he's here."

"Fine. I'll try. Like you said, though…. It might not make any sense."

"That's all I ask. See you in an hour."

Castle was a nervous wreck. Even though he had talked to Kate, he still couldn't shake the butterflies that were floating around in his stomach. He was well prepared. With his hair now dyed a lighter shade of brown, and ice blue contacts inserted, Castle could barely recognize himself. He kept walking past mirrors and becoming frazzled because the person staring back at him was himself…but someone different just the same. He hoped that all of this work that had been put in to making him look different was going to pay off.

He paced nervously in his dressing room, his mind busy running through his routine that he was to perform in a few minutes.

Someone knocked on his door then. He thought it was a staff member for the club, so he went and opened the door. He wasn't prepared for who was on the other side.

"Lanie," he said nervously, looking around behind her to make sure she was alone, "what are you doing here?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, Castle? Is that a way you greet a friend of yours?"

Rick's shoulders sagged, the stress really begging to wear on him. "I'm sorry, it's just….I wasn't expecting you."

Lanie crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm here for Kate. She wanted you to have something since she won't be able to make it today."

Reaching into her purse, she rummaged around inside and produced a small white envelope. She began to hand it to him, but thought better of it.

"Look, I know that there's something going on with you two that you're not telling me. I know you guys kissed…..Kate can't really keep much from me. She didn't blurt it out, but she was shocked about it. That's not to say she didn't like it. She did, very much. I just don't want all of this to blow up in her face and hurt her."

"I know. You've been such a good friend to the both of us. I have no intention of hurting her. I really just want to get this case over and done with so that she and I can see where we stand. She's right to steer clear of me right now. I'm pretty sure that if she were to come anywhere near me right now, there would definitely be some consequences."

Lanie reached out for his hand then, placing the envelope into his palm. "I think you owe it to yourself to read this before you go out there. I don't know what she wrote, but she assured me that she's pretty sure that none of it made any sense."

"Thanks again, Lanie. I really appreciate this."

"I know you do. Break a leg today, okay?"

With that, Lanie turned and left, and Castle was left with his thoughts. He looked at the envelope in his hand, his name written in her familiar scrawl on the front. However, before he could open it, someone else knocked on his door.

"Two minutes, sir!" someone called from the hallway.

Castle's nerves came rushing back with a vengeance, the note suddenly forgotten. He hurriedly rushed about, making sure all pieces of his costume were in place, and left the envelope on his dresser.

_I can do this, _Castle thought to himself. _I have to. I'll do it for Kate. _

When the call came for Castle to take the stage, Castle felt more than ready. He had no idea what he was getting himself in to.

A/N: ACK! 4 months with no updates? How in the heck did I let that happen? I'm surprised none of you found out where I live and started an angry mob. I love the support I've been getting though through my hiatus. Writer's block hit me in the face horribly, but I'm back again. Who's excited for September 24? Not too long now….I'm still reeling from the finale. Let me know what you think! REVIEW!


	13. The Letter

Chapter 13:

The Letter

Castle walked out on stage, unable to really see his audience due to the bright lights. When the music started, all of his reservations and nerves faded away. He surprised himself with how easy and natural the movements came. The dance flew by like a blur, and the next thing he knew, the music had stopped. Castle peered again into the crowd to see a man sitting there with a notepad in the third row, busily scribbling notes furiously upon it. Ryan was sitting two rows behind him. Catching Castle's eye, Ryan gave him a thumbs up.

"What is your name, sir?" the man in the audience asked, having finished writing.

"Rick Montgomery," Castle replied, the name still sounding foreign on his tongue.

He and Brent had decided during rehearsals that it would be a good idea that Castle have another alias, lest he be discovered during the case and completely destroy the mission. He was a little uncomfortable using Kate's boss's last name, but at the time that was the only name that he could remember. After all, he had other things on his mind….and those thoughts came rushing back to him.

_Kate._

How he wanted to write a novel or two based on what had been happening between them the last few days! She was surely torturing him.

"All right then," the man replied, gesturing to Castle. "I have a few questions for you."

"Ask away," Castle answered, surprised that he was able to keep things together. "I have nothing to hide."

"What do you know about our company?"

"I know that you're one of the best to work for. Male dancers come from all over just to have a shot at working for you. I view myself honored to have been able to audition for you."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you're Sal Moroney, the club owner. You're the best. Everyone wants to be you, and every dancer wants to dance for you."

"Actually, I'm Little Sal. Sal's my father. Flattery won't get you anywhere, Mr. Montgomery, but I'm glad you're aware of your situation here. Do you have a day job, Mr. Montgomery? Our dancers practice their routines with private choreographers hired by the club. If you personally have one, as I suspect you do, I'd advise you to stop using him immediately. Outside choreographers are prohibited. We like to think they promote healthy disadvantages for our other dancers."

"I wasn't aware of that, but I'm willing to stop using mine in favor of using one of yours. I was beginning to think my dances were becoming dated and safe, anyway. I would like to try new material. No, I don't currently have a day job. I was recently laid off."

"We loan our dancers for private parties. Patrons pay top dollar for a dancer to show up and are allowed to do whatever they wish. Is this something you'd have a problem with?"

At this, Castle hesitated. He was pretty sure he was okay with most of the guidelines so far, but the idea of doing the whole private party thing didn't sit with him well. However, he promised Kate he wouldn't screw this up, so he found himself shaking his head.

"No sir, I'm eager to do whatever it is your patrons want me to do."

"These parties may or may not include sexual intercourse with clients. We don't really set boundaries because our patrons are generally very generous, and we don't want to disappoint them."

"The way I see it, why not give the patrons what they want? I mean, everyone wants to feel special, even for a little while. I'm still willing to do this if you'll let me."

"All right," the man considered, rubbing his chin in thought, "we'll give it a go on a trial basis. If we continue to be happy with your performance and attitude, then we'll consider taking you on more permanently. We usually spotlight our newest dancers on Thursdays, that way they can get used to the high volume of the crowd and their demands."

"Thank you sir. I will not let you down!" Castle replied, trying to sound excited.

He scanned the crowd, looking for Ryan. When he met his eyes, Ryan gave him a thumbs up in acknowledgement. He hoped that Ryan said something to Kate about his performance. After all, he was doing all of this for her.

Little Sal stood up then, waving a hand in Castle's direction. "You're dismissed. Practice starts tomorrow."

Castle let out the breath he wasn't even aware he'd been holding. All of his hard work that he had been putting in was beginning to pay off. However, none of it mattered to him because Kate wasn't there.

Ryan met him in his dressing room, his face all smiles. "You did it! Everyone knew you could!"

Seeing this get no reaction, Ryan's smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Castle replied. "I don't know what's wrong. I just feel…off for some reason."

"Kate sent a text to me while you were dancing. She wanted to know if you got the letter she sent with Lanie?"

Castle brought up a hand and pinched his nose between his thumb and index finger. He had totally forgotten to read her letter! He knew he hadn't had the time before his audition, but that didn't stop him from mentally kicking himself.

Glancing at his dresser, he saw the envelope where he had thrown it earlier. Castle paused for a moment before opening it, admiring her familiar scrawl on the front. He leaned himself against his dresser and began to read.

_Rick,_

_I know I can't be there for you today, so I guess the first thing I want to do is wish you good luck. This is a huge step for you, and a huge favor to the 12__th__. _

_I've been thinking entirely too much lately about everything that's been happening between us. I'm over analytical. Logic seems to fly out the window when it comes to you. I don't really know how I feel about everything yet, but I do know that I feel something. That's scary for me. I've never felt anything close to what I feel when I think of you. I don't particularly know if my hormones are mostly doing the talking for me these days. _

_I wish I could tell you all of this in person. You're really great at talking me through things and making my jumbled thoughts make sense. You never cease to amaze me. _

_Ryan is going to be keeping me updated on how things are going throughout the case. He's promised to keep a good eye on you. I want him to bring you safely back home to me. _

_You are more extraordinary than you'll ever know._

_Love,_

_Kate_

Upon finishing the letter, Castle looked at Ryan.

"Let's kick a little ass," he said, his hands clenching into fists.

A/N: Thoughts? Not what you expected? I didn't want Kate to admit too much just yet…after all, this is supposed to be fairly new to her. She's the slower one in the whole series to figure out how she feels…..which is both entertaining and irritating to watch. Hope you enjoyed this latest installment! REVIEW!


	14. Rex

Chapter 14:

Rex

As Castle was packing up to go back to his loft for the evening, he heard a knock on his dressing room door. He glanced a wary look at Ryan, who merely shrugged. Sighing, Castle walked over and opened the door.

On the other side, another man stood. Clad in what seemed to be a costume from a performance, Castle could only assume that he was a fellow dancer.

_Act cool, _Castle reminded himself._ You don't want to raise the alarm in case he's one of the ones you have to watch out for. _

"Hi," Castle greeted him cautiously. "Can I help you?"

"Hey, I'm Rex Salinger," the man said, extending his hand in a seemingly friendly handshake. "I heard you were going to be one of our new dancers, and I thought I'd come over and introduce myself."

"Thanks," Castle replied, extending his hand and shaking Rex's. "I was a little worried that everyone here was going to freeze me out. New dancer initiation, I guess."

"Oh, we're not like that at all! We're all quite friendly, actually. I'm sure that if the others weren't so busy, they'd be rushing over here like me."

"No worries. I understand that everyone has their own routines and that they are very hard to break."

"Yeah, but we still manage to make an effort to welcome the new dancers eventually. So tell me, what brings you here to The Gilded Stallion? You don't seem like the typical type to dance here."

Castle shrugged. "I just needed a change of scenery. My old job was getting mundane, so I left. I took a few dance classes here and there over the years, and I really enjoyed it. I guess I just kind of wanted to find someplace where I could continue to dance."

"That seems like a popular answer lately," Rex replied, sighing heavily. "Although we do occasionally get a few that started dancing after a bad breakup, or just to get away from angry wives and girlfriends. I personally think doing It for that reason's a bad idea. It almost never ends well."

Castle's interest piqued. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Rex began, hesitating a moment before continuing, "let's be honest. Would you want your girlfriend anywhere near a strip club? Would you be okay with her stripping for someone else, much less having them touch her? Would you be okay with knowing that occasionally she'd have to…."

"Okay, I get it now," Castle interrupted quickly, before Rex could finish speaking.

"I'm sorry, but I never caught your name," Rex ploughed on.

"I'm Rick Montgomery," Castle said. "And this," he continued, indicating Ryan, "is my brother Jack."

"Ah, a family affair!" Rex exclaimed excitedly. "This is also extremely rare to find."

"Well," Ryan said, finally breaking his silence, "my brother has always been there to support me through all of my endeavors, so I wanted to return the favor. He never asks for anything."

"You're lucky your family supports you," Rex replied, fidgeting with his hands. "My family was extremely disappointed that I left college and became a dancer. They threatened to disown me."

There was another knock on the door then, but before Castle could make any sort of move toward the door, Esposito entered, practically yelling at the person he was trying to have a conversation on the phone with.

"Hey Rick," Esposito began, noting Rex and choosing to be discreet, "it's for you. It's your sister."

"But I don't have a…." Castle started to reply before correcting himself and continuing, "oh, you mean my half-sister. Which one?"

"Katherine," Esposito responded quickly. "I think you want to take this call."

Ryan grabbed Rex by the shoulder and began pushing him to the door. "Sorry, but you understand. Family matters. Rick will see you later."

Rex struggled free of Ryan's hold and smiled nervously. "Yeah, I know. Well, it was nice to meet you both. I guess we'll see each other later."

"Yeah, sure," Castle managed to get out before Ryan gave Rex a shove out the door, slamming it behind him almost harshly.

"Kate? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Castle asked, his focus having turned to the caller on the phone.

"I'm alright. I'm just checking in to see how today went."

"It was fine. I passed the first test. My first show is on Thursday, so I have a lot of work to do."

Signaling to Ryan and Esposito, Castle quickly motioned for the two of them to make themselves scarce. He didn't really want the two men standing around eavesdropping on the conversation and using it against him later. When they finally took the hint and left, Castle breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, Kate," he said excitedly. "I had to get rid of the boys. I didn't really want them around while I talked to you. They'd probably never let me hear the end of it."

"It's okay, you're probably right. As I recall, they're still giving you hell about the elevator malfunctioning a year ago."

"Don't remind me. I'll probably be hearing about that when we're old and gray."

She chuckled softly, then paused. "Did you…?"

"I read your letter, " Castle cut in, and before she could interrupt, continued. "I love that you don't know what to say when you're describing how you feel. Hell, if you knew right away and could vocalize your feelings, I think you'd pretty much scar the crap out of me. I wish that this case would progress faster so that we could have more time to spend with each other. I miss you…I miss working with you, hanging out….everything. Just knowing that this case may take months is going to kill me."

"I know. I feel it too. However, we promised ourselves that this thing between us wasn't going to distract us from work."

"Can you do me a favor then? I met one of my fellow dancers today, and I would like to know as much as I can about him."

Kate snorted. "Any particular reason why?"

"Not really, but if dancers are being murdered by someone here on the inside, I'd really like it if the killer was caught sooner rather than later."

"Why? You afraid someone's going to come after you?" Kate joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, yeah. Aren't you?"

"No," Kate's voice was serious and left no more room for argument. "Don't worry, Castle. I'll protect you from the big bad wolf."

With that, she hung up, leaving poor Castle to his own thoughts.

A/N: There you go, it's FINALLY starting! What do you think? Oh, and I'm absolutely obsessed with what's been happening on Castle, so I thought that in the spirit of things, I'd post the next segment of this story to ease the pain of the next two weeks that Castle isn't on. REVIEW!


	15. Of Bracelets, Dinners and Bedmates

Chapter 15:

Of Bracelets, Dinners and Bedmates

Castle went home hours later, mind reeling with the day's events. He could hardly believe that he had managed to pull off a successful audition without psyching himself out. However, he knew that his troubles were only just beginning. He was going to have to keep up this façade on a daily basis until Ryan and Esposito could catch a break on this case.

Hours earlier, Ryan told him that while Castle was busy at his audition, Captain Montgomery phoned to tell him that he managed to set up a temporary housing situation for Castle's personal use so that his cover wouldn't be blown….and so his family wouldn't be disturbed either. He still couldn't believe all of this. The only reason why he was even returning to his loft was to gather supplies to remind himself of his real life. He needed to be able to keep himself sane.

He thought back to his discussion with Little Sal. Sure, he knew he'd have to dance for money, but he never thought that he'd also have to be subjected to private parties as well. He shuddered at the thought of having to sleep with someone other than Kate.

_Kate._

She was definitely becoming more of an enigma to him lately. There were so many things that he wanted to tell her. He knew he definitely loved her, but did she feel the same? She had barely tried to talk to him for more than a few minutes at a time since she'd been thrown off the case. Even though he had spoken to her right before the audition, he couldn't help but feel like she was hiding something from him, or holding back. The fact that there was so much on the line right now didn't help matters either.

Castle went to his bedroom and began cleaning up. He knew it was irrational, but he didn't feel right leaving his room a mess and having his mother and daughter to deal with it eventually. He didn't know why, but something caught his eye.

On his nightstand was a picture of Kate, placed loosely in a frame. Castle pulled the picture out, gently running his fingers over the surface. It had been taken with his phone while she had been doing paperwork. He remembered it just like it had been yesterday….

**October 15, 2010**

It had been another long day. Kate and Castle had managed to close yet another grueling case. He had been constantly annoying her all morning by cracking jokes and throwing tiny paper balls at her. Needless to say, she was very annoyed.

"Okay, seriously?" she sighed, picking yet another paper ball up off the floor. "This is getting ridiculous. I have a ton of work to do! If you're not going to help, at least find something to do so I can get some work done. Captain Montgomery wants these on his desk at the end of today."

Castle scoffed, pretending to be offended. "Well, Katherine….if you haven't noticed, I have found something to do."

Kate pulled a face. "Like what? Annoy me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on, Castle! Stop lying! What the hell is your problem?"

Castle smiled at her knowingly. "Maybe I know something you don't. Maybe I have plans for you," he continued, pulling out a long, velvet box.

"Castle, no…" she began to protest, but he shushed her.

"It's nothing, really. Just a little token of my appreciation. I know I'm not exactly the person you want following you around, and you're constantly having to fix my screw ups, so I just wanted to get you a little something to thank you for everything. Now please, Kate…just open it."

Castle took out his phone and prepared his camera as she cautiously opened the box. Inside was a simple silver bracelet, with her name engraved on it. She looked at him and smiled, her eyes bright and shining at him like they never had before. He snapped the picture then, and had it printed out at one of the local camera shops.

**Present Day**

Shaking himself, Castle made a decision then. Tucking the picture into his wallet for safekeeping, he took out his phone and hastily dialed Kate.

He waited impatiently, holding his breath and praying she would answer. On the third ring, she did.

"Beckett," she answered professionally, her voice husky.

"Beckett, I know you know it's me. You can drop the act."

She sighed heavily, exasperated. "What do you want, Castle? We already talked this morning. There couldn't have been too many developments happening since then. Besides, you know I'm not on this case anyway."

"Kate, stop! Just stop it, okay? Can't I call you for anything outside of work without you biting my head off?"

"What do you expect? We usually don't talk on the phone unless it's work related anyway."

"I'm trying to change that. Can you come over? I could use the company. Mother and Alexis have abandoned me for the evening, and I'm lonely," Castle pleaded, trying his best to sound pathetic.

Kate refused to give in. "Castle, you're a grown man. You should be perfectly capable of taking care of yourself."

Castle snorted then. "Actually, no. You see, the last time they left me to my own devices, I somehow managed to try to set my bed on fire. I was in it, I might add."

Kate closed her eyes, pressing her thumb and index finger on the pressure point between the eyes. She could feel a migraine forming.

_He just won't give up, will he?_ She thought to herself, shaking her head.

"Fine, I'll come over. But you had better make it worth my while," she relented.

"Great! I'll order some pizza and we can hang out for a while. I just….needed to see you."

"Whatever, Castle. See you in 20."

After hanging up with Kate, Castle couldn't help but feel nervous. He didn't want to screw anything up with her now that they seemed to be growing closer.

Kate barely got through the door to his loft before she found herself backed against it, blocked from entry by Castle. His arms banded around her, pulling her close.

"You came," he murmured against her hair, "I didn't think you would."

"Why wouldn't I? You asked me to," she replied honestly, unsure of what was going on with him.

"I know, but it feels like you've been avoiding me lately. I mean, I practically had to resort to desperate measures in order to get you to talk to me this morning."

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight either. I'm tired of fighting with you," he replied, leaning forward and giving Kate a light kiss on the lips which made her insides flutter and her heart yearn for more.

Taking her hand, Castle led her to the table. He had done his best to make this quick dinner seem like the most romantic thing in the world. He had taken the pizza out of the box and placed it on a saucer in the middle of the table, setting two places and lighting candles. He had also dimmed the lights so that the candles illuminated much of the room.

Kate stopped, grabbing Castle by the arm so that he turned around to look at her.

"You didn't have to do all this," she began, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"I know, but I wanted to do something nice for you."

Castle pulled out a chair for her, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze after she sat down. Watching her closely, he leaned down so that his lips brushed her ear.

"Relax, Kate. I'm not going to bite you….unless you ask me to."

His words sent a bolt of electricity down her spine. Her breathing hitched and she swallowed, pausing to take a sip of the water in front of her.

Triumphant that he had managed to fluster her, Castle took his own seat. The two of them ate in silence, with the both of them occasionally stealing glances at the other while the other was busy eating. When they were both finished, Kate rose and began clearing the table. He sat there for a moment, simply watching her and enjoying how domestic the whole situation was.

Finally deciding to take action, he rose and walked to stand behind her, mesmerized by her presence. Before he could stop himself, he gently took the hair at the nape of her neck and brushed it aside, baring her skin for his mouth.

The instant his lips made contact with her skin, Kate's knees almost gave away beneath her. The plate she'd been washing shook dangerously in her hands, and she had to put it hastily on the counter before she dropped it.

Biting back a moan, her eyes slammed shut, and she whirled around to cover her mouth with his. Castle hesitated at first, taken totally off guard by her response to his attentions. He recovered quickly, returning her kiss with equal fervor.

It was Castle who finally broke their moment, panting harshly and running shaky hands through his hair. This was the second time he almost had sex with Katherine Beckett, only this time there wasn't a third party that stopped them.

"Kate, we have to slow down. I don't want to do this here. You deserve so much more than a quick hard fuck against my kitchen counter. You deserve a soft bed, and soft candlelight. You deserve to be worshipped like the treasure you are. I can't do that here, at least not in my kitchen. I wasn't calling you over for a booty call, either. I wanted to see you, spend time with you. I know I won't be able to see you after this case really gets going tomorrow, and I just needed you close."

Kate extended her hand to him then. Puzzled, he just stared at her, not moving or blinking.

"Then let me be here for you Rick," she replied gently, soft tears glistening in her eyes. "Let's go to bed. We don't have to have sex, but I think that it might help the both of us get some sleep if we're sleeping close to one another."

Looking at her then, so trusting and vulnerable, Castle took her hand and allowed her to lead him to his bedroom. He pulled out one of his t shirts and some old pajama pants and gave them to her.

"These might not fit you, but it's unfortunately all I have to give you right now."

Kate cupped his right cheek, rising up on her toes and kissing him softly.

"I'm sure they'll do just fine. Thanks, Rick," she replied, blushing softly before heading to the bathroom to dress. Once the door closed, he took off his shirt and pants, hurriedly putting on his pajama pants. He debated on putting on a shirt, but decided against it. When she finally emerged from the bathroom, a waft of mint followed, signaling she had managed to brush her teeth.

"Sorry," she said guiltily. "I don't have my toothbrush here…"

"It's fine, Kate. I'll be out in a minute. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

Shutting the door, he leaned his head against it. He willed himself to calm down.

Kate Beckett is in his bed.

Katherine Fucking Beckett.

She's wearing HIS clothes in HIS bed, and used HIS toothbrush.

He began to brush his teeth then, savoring the moment. When he walked out to join her, he discovered that she was standing next to his bed, looking confused.

"I didn't know what side you wanted. I don't want to cause a problem. I know that you have to get sleep for tomorrow."

"It's really not a problem. I tend to move all over. Just pick a side and I'll take the other. However, I apologize in advance if I end up on top of you."

_Oh crap,_ he mentally slapped himself. _Now she probably thinks that I'm going to molest her in her sleep when I promised the opposite. _

She was quick to reassure him. "It's okay. If you do, I'll brush it off."

"Okay," he replied, getting into bed an situating himself so that he was far away from her. She too, got into bed and watched him.

"Hey Rick,"she began hesitantly, feeling with her hand through the darkness and coming into contact with his shirtless chest. She yanked her hand away then, her fingertips burning from the pleasurable memory of his skin on hers.

"Yeah?" he answered, puzzled at her reaction.

"You're not wearing a shirt."

"I know, I usually don't when I go to bed. Is that a problem?"

"No," she responded after a moment. "You just surprised me is all."

"What were you wanting to ask me before you were distracted?"

"Oh…" she paused, trying to wrack her brain. "I was going to ask if you would hold me…..at least for a while. You don't have to if you don't want to. I would understand," she rushed, embarrassed.

_Jesus, why am I becoming such a puddle of goo in front of this man? You would think that I was some helpless damsel and he was my knight in shining armor…that's it! I have officially been reading too many romance novels, _she chastised herself.

"Get over here," he murmured, moving as if to make room to hold her.

"What?" she replied, confused. _Did he just ask what I thought he…._

"If you want me to hold you, you need to get over here. It's your decision, and I'm perfectly okay with whatever you want. I'm just complying with your wishes because they sound pretty damn good to me. I'd sleep better with you in my arms anyway."

Biting her lip, she slowly moved toward him on the bed, pausing so that they were nose to nose with one another. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips, turning to face on her side away from him. She felt him move behind her, slowly encasing her in his arms and pulling her so that she fell back against his chest. As her butt came into contact with his groin, he hissed, causing her to jerk.

"What the…" she began to question, but then she flushed. "Are you going to be okay? Is this going to bother you?"

"I'll be fine, Kate. Just don't move too much, or else I might end up doing something that would be mindblowing in nature for both of us now, but we might regret in the morning. "

She sighed. "All right then. Good night, Rick."

"Good night, Kate. Sweet dreams," he responded sleepily, yawning widely.

With that, they both fell into a heavy slumber, unaware of what the rest of the night would bring.

A/N: Oh. My. God. I'm so sorry! I hit writer's block again, and got so busy. However, the reviews and notifications I've been receiving lately have been seriously helping to push me out of my slump into the writer's world again. Yay! Hope you all loved this chapter...I decided to make it super long to show how much I love you guys for your unfailing support! REVIEW!


	16. Oops, I Messed Up Again

Chapter 16:

Oops, I Messed Up Again

Castle jolted awake, breathing harshly as he tried to clear his mind from his slumber. He blinked, and was surprised to find that he wasn't alone in his bed.

_Kate._

How he could have forgotten that she had stayed the night, he'd never know. Sometime during the night, she had nestled herself snugly against him, a leg wrapped securely over his. He could feel the heat from her center emanating through their clothing, and his erection rose from half- mast to fully engorged in seconds. He cursed himself inwardly at his weakness. Kate would surely kick his ass if she were to wake up and find them in such an intimate position.

That last thought almost had him laughing aloud. The moments they had been sharing together lately seemed to prove the opposite, but he didn't want to rush things between them.

As he went to move, however, Kate surprised him completely by ghosting her hand down his front, stopping to cup his erection. Castle glanced quickly from her hand to her face for a sign that she might be awake, but found none. She seemed to hum her approval, but never took her hand off of him for one second.

Castle's mind raced a million miles a minute. How was he going to explain their current position to her if she were to wake?

Shifting carefully, he dislodged her leg from around his waist and pulled her wrist from around his erection, hissing when her hand tightened around him. Jolts of pleasure crackled down his spine, and he decided then that he needed to get out of the bed and take a cold shower so that he could calm himself down. Pausing for one more second, he gently placed a kiss to each of her fingertips before placing her hand on the pillow next to her head.

Sighing, he got up then and trudged to the bathroom, shedding his clothes as he went. Castle turned on the water, not even bothering to check the temperature before jumping in. Grasping his hard cock, he closed his eyes and thought back to the kiss they shared earlier.

A muffled sound roused Kate from her comfortable slumber. Blinking in confusion due to the unfamiliar environment, she listened again for the noise. After several moments of hearing nothing, she gave up and laid herself back down, prepared to go back to sleep. She closed her eyes and forced herself to relax.

The sound occurred again. _What the hell was that?_

Groaning, she stumbled clumsily out of bed toward the sound. It was happening now in earnest. Discovering that the sound was coming from the bathroom, Kate paused. She was curious to see what he was up to, but she also didn't particularly want to overstep her boundaries.

Finally gathering her courage, she turned the knob and entered the spacious bathroom. Due to the steam rising from the shower, visibility was poor, but she could still make out Castle's silhouette as he faced away from her. She turned away then, deciding to give him his privacy.

However, the sound of her name from his lips stopped her.

She turned, curiosity getting the better of her. He had turned, head still faced away from her, so it didn't seem like he was aware of her presence. His hand was furiously working on himself, and she licked her lips in anticipation of what was soon to come. Her own body was betraying her, muscles clenching.

_Oh, what she wouldn't give to interrupt him and give them both something they sorely needed. _

She couldn't stop staring. His arousal had set a fire deep within her veins, and she almost hated him for having so much power over her.

_And he hadn't even touched her yet. _

She quickly retreated from the bathroom, trying to regain some semblance of control over her frazzled nerves. She shut the door and leaned against the wall next to it, closing her eyes. She tried to think about anything else, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw him in her mind's eye. Naked, saying her name breathlessly while touching himself.

Unbeknownst to Castle, he had just started a fire in her that seemed to never want to be extinguished. She moved, parting her legs so that she could be able to relieve the tight ball of pressure that pulsed deep in her core. Her fingers began to ghost over her body, teasing to drive herself even higher.

She was so distracted that she didn't even hear him turn off the shower; she was lost in her own imagination. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she realized that her secret had been discovered.

"Kate," he began, gazing at her with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing?"

When she didn't answer, his eyes left hers to roam her body freely, pausing to take in her erect nipples and rosy skin. Her breathing quickened as his gaze strayed lower to where her left hand was inside her pants. She watched horrified as he grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her hand free. She hissed at the loss of her own touch, but she couldn't help but watch Castle as he pulled her hand up to his face, pulling each individual digit into his mouth and licking her clean of her own juices.

His eyes seemed to change from a warm chocolate brown to onyx black in seconds as he processed every iota of her taste. At her last finger, he gently bit down on the pad, rendering her speechless as her brain turned to mush.

He leaned close then, trapping her against the wall so that she couldn't move. His hot breath fanned her ear as he gently grazed her earlobe his teeth.

"Why Detective Beckett," he gloated, seemingly proud of himself due to the fact that she hadn't yet pushed him away, "It seems you're in quite the predicament. Is there possibly something I can help you with?"

Her mouth opened, then closed again. She knew that she'd been caught, and would love nothing more than to let Castle throw her up against the wall and fuck her senseless, but she knew that he couldn't afford the lack of sleep. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

"You need your sleep," she told him, cursing herself for how shaky she sounded. "The case-"

"It'll be fine, Kate. That has nothing to do with what's going on here. You're upset because I caught you pleasuring yourself, and you couldn't finish the job before I noticed. Well, you know what? I'm a little irritated that you were doing it without me. Maybe I want to have the pleasure of making you feel good. I just wish you'd let me."

"Castle," she began in protest, but that quickly died off when his lips brushed hers in the most gentle of kisses. Her insides turned to mush, and she was thankful that his body was pressing her into the wall. If he let go, she knew that she'd melt to the floor. She felt the gentle prodding of his tongue asking for entrance, which she happily obliged. It wasn't until she felt his hands on her waist that she decided she needed to slow things down.

Frustrated, Castle angrily shoved a hand through his hair. This woman was going to be the death of him, and he knew it.

"Am I not good enough for you? Is that it?"he asked, eyes slamming shut as he tried to control his anger and burning arousal. He couldn't touch her now and have her regret it later.

"No," she began, but Castle cut her off.

"Maybe you should go."

Kate opened her mouth in protest, but no sound came out. Her heart beat painfully, as if he had stabbed her in the heart with a knife.

"Castle-," she tried, but he had turned away from her and went back into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

Alone, angry tears filled her eyes. She refused to give him the satisfaction of letting him know she was crying. Things were so messed up between them now. How was she even going to fix this if he wasn't going to listen? She quickly grabbed her things and changed, deciding to follow his orders to leave. She prayed that he would stop her.

She hastily left his apartment, climbing into the car and driving away from him as fast as she could.

_Distance is good, _she told herself. _We need this. _

Picking up her phone then, she dialed the number of the only person she could think of at that current moment. When they answered, all the emotions she had been holding back spilled over, and she cursed Castle all over again.

"Hey," she sniffed. "I messed up."

A/N: I have FINALLY been able to update (since I started going to college again to FINALLY finish my undergrad, I had to revise my list of priorities). I've been working on this chapter amidst school and a really bad case of writer's block, knowing where I want my story to go, but lacking the steps to actually get them there. BIG thanks to my bestie (who is also a fanfic writer) for talking me through it when I get stuck! I love having friends like that! Anyway, REVIEW as always! Much love!


End file.
